Matrix Even If This Is A Dream
by Uliczka
Summary: Alicia Thompson, ma dziwne sny i wizje. Nagle w jej otoczeniu pojawiaj¹ siê osobliwi ludzie, wypytuj¹cy o hakerów Neo i Trinity, jak równie¿ sami wy¿ej wymienieni. Co takiego wokó³ niej tak naprawdê siê dzieje?


**The Matrix**

**Even If This Is A Dream**

A/N: Pisz¹c fanfik s³ucha³am na³ogowo jakiegoœ metalu i „Sleeping awake". To zapewne mia³o du¿y wp³yw na klimat tego fiku, niemniej pomys³ by³ wczeœniej. Prawdopodobnie jest niesk³adny, nie dopowiedzia³am ¾ w¹tków itd., przeczytajcie i tak. :-P Wszelkie prawa do Matrixa posiadaj¹ Warner Bros. i bracia Wachowscy, albo ktoœ tam inny. W ka¿dym razie nie ja :-P. Imiê Zee faktycznie pojawia siê w MtrxRld, to jakaœ kobieta z Syjonu, mia³a j¹ graæ Aaliah, gra ktoœ inny… dopiero potem sobie o tym przypomnia³am, postaæ zgra³a mi siê z imieniem, wiêc zostawi³am. Nevermind. Enjoy reading. The Matrix has us all. J

written by Uliczka

            Where am I? What is this place?

            Ach tak. Dom. Nowy Jork.

            Dom. Miejsce, w którym mieszkam. Miejsce, w którym ¿yjê. Miejsce, w którym…

            Co to jest dom?…

            I dlaczego tak cholernie boli mnie g³owa?

            Zrêczne palce Alicii Thompson biega³y szybko po klawiaturze komputera wybijaj¹c ostinatowy rytm znany wszystkim hakerom. Obliza³a usta i uœmiechnê³a siê nieco upiornie, gdy na ekranie pokaza³ siê napis: Password accepted. Jak zwykle. Po prostu nie mog³o siê nie udaæ.

            Alicia czyta³a kiedyœ mangi autorstwa grupy Clamp, „X–1999". By³a tam postaæ Yatôji Satsuki, dziewczyny, której nie interesowa³o nic poza komputerami i „któr¹ komputery kocha³y". Pod kilkoma wzglêdami Alicia j¹ przypomina³a. J¹ tak¿e kocha³y komputery. I równie¿ by³a to mi³oœæ bez dwóch zdañ odwzajemniona.

            Ktoœ stan¹³ w drzwiach pokoju, zas³aniaj¹c Ÿród³o œwiat³a. Alicia nie lubi³a innego œwiat³a poza tym, które emitowa³ monitor. Wszyscy znajomi mówili jej, ¿e oœlepnie przez to szybciej, ni¿ myœli. Œmia³a siê tylko melodyjnie a w œmiechu tym pobrzmiewa³o jakieœ szaleñstwo.

            Oczywiœcie haker to typ cz³owieka, który wiêkszoœæ swego czasu i swego ¿ycia spêdza siedz¹c przed komputerem, wobec czego atletyczny typ budowy by³ w tym œrodowisku rzadszy ni¿ œnieg w lipcu. Ale w koñcu wszystko jest mo¿liwe. Alicia jednak nie by³a wyj¹tkiem, przynajmniej pod tym wzglêdem. Chuda, trochê przygarbiona, ubrana w dziwaczn¹, mia³ wra¿enie, ¿e losow¹ kombinacjê czarnych, obcis³ych i nierzadko przeœwituj¹cych ciuchów, na nadgarstkach po³yskiwa³y pieszczochy, na g³owie mia³a zawadiacko przekrzywion¹ czapkê z daszkiem. I wielkie s³uchawki na uszach, które dostarcza³y jej niezbêdnego widaæ do pracy ³omotu, za którym sam osobiœcie nie przepada³. Nirvana, coœ takiego.

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

(A/N: Nirvana, "Smells like Teen Spirit" from Nevermind)

            Uroda wœród hakerów by³a zupe³nie wypadkowa. Alicia nale¿a³a do tych ³adniejszych, choæ nie najpiêkniejszych. Widywa³ ³adniejsze hakerki. Ale widywa³ i brzydsze.

            Alicia Thompson by³a jedn¹ z najlepszych programistek w jednej z najwiêkszych firm w Nowym Jorku. Pracê za³atwili jej kumple. Potrzebowa³a pilnie pieniêdzy, a mog³a robiæ to, co uwielbia³a odk¹d tylko dotknê³a klawiatury komputera. Pracodawcy cenili j¹ za niemal nieomylny instynkt, potêpiali za niezdyscyplinowanie. Ale jeszcze jej do tej pory nie wywalili. I by³a pewna, ¿e tego nie zrobi¹. By³a za dobra.

            Alicia Thompson mia³a doœæ wysokie mniemanie o swoich umiejêtnoœciach, ale nie by³o ono a¿ tak przesadzone, by w wiêkszoœci pokrywa³o siê z rzeczywistoœci¹. By³a dobra. I chcia³a byæ niezale¿na.

            Alicia Thompson mia³a siedemnaœcie lat, gdy to siê sta³o.

            Rozleg³o siê pukanie do drzwi.

 – Kto tam? – spyta³ Alexander patrz¹c przez wizjer.

 – Choi – odpar³ facet, przesuwaj¹c rêkê trzyman¹ w pasie ciemnow³osej dziewczyny z tatua¿em przedstawiaj¹cym bia³ego królika. G³upi tatua¿. Doujour. Zna³ ich oboje. Otworzy³ powoli drzwi.

 – SpóŸni³eœ siê.

 – To przez ni¹ – Choi skin¹³ g³ow¹ w jej stronê, a ona, idiotka, wyszczerzy³a tylko zêby w uœmiechu bez wyrazu.

 – Masz forsê?

 – Dwa kawa³ki – wyci¹gn¹³ z kieszeni dwa pliki banknotów. Przynajmniej w tym by³ niezawodny. Jeœli potrzebowa³ haju, zawsze przynosi³ kasê.

 – Czekaj.

            Skrytka by³a w szkatu³ce Alicii, jedynej rzeczy, któr¹ ze sob¹ przynios³a. Mia³a podwójne dno, które otwiera³o siê tylko, je¿eli przycisnê³o siê j¹ w odpowiednim miejscu. Wzi¹³ z niej dysk. Œwie¿utki, przynios³a go wczoraj. Tak przynajmniej na siebie zarabia³a.

            Wróci³ do Choia, który migdali³ siê ze swoj¹ durn¹ dziewczyn¹. Obleœne. Alex poda³ mu dysk i skrzywi³ siê.

 – Alleluja! – uœmiech zadowolenia wype³z³ na oblicze Choia.

 – Co siê sta³o z twoim poprzednim dostawc¹? – zainteresowa³ siê Alex ni z tego ni z owego.

 – Zagin¹³. Pewnie zaæpa³ siê gdzieœ na amen, albo go zastrzelili… mo¿e go dopad³ ten psychol…

            Aha. Alex go nie zna³, ale zna³ Choia. Nie wiedzia³ nic. Mo¿e to, ¿e goœæ faktycznie zagin¹³. Ale nie znali siê, nie byli ze sob¹ powi¹zani. Nie wykryj¹ ich.

 – Jak ciê z tym z³api¹… – zacz¹³.

 – Jakbym gdzieœ to s³ysza³. Wiem. Ty nie istniejesz. I ta ma³a te¿.

 – W³aœnie.

            Alex bardzo chcia³, ¿eby Choi i jego g³upia dziewczyna ju¿ sobie poszli. Bardzo. Bardzo.

 – A mo¿e wyskoczy³byœ gdzieœ z nami? Ma³olatê te¿ mo¿esz wzi¹æ.

 – Nie – zaprzeczy³ szybko – Nie mam ochoty. Innym razem.

 – Jak chcesz – Doujour po raz pierwszy i ostatni tego wieczoru odezwa³a siê, wzruszy³a ramionami, zbli¿y³a siê do policzka Choia, wyszepta³a mu coœ do ucha, muskaj¹c niemo¿liwie uszminkowanymi ustami jego policzek (dziwi³ siê, ¿e nie zostawia³a œladów. Te dzisiejsze kosmetyki) i mrucz¹c s³owa po¿egnania poszli sobie.

            Nareszcie.

            Alex odetchn¹³ g³êboko i zamkn¹³ drzwi.

            Zielonooki Ulisses odstawi³ pusty ju¿, metalowy kubek na stó³ obok niego, przeczesa³ energicznie rêkami ciemne, krótkie w³osy, rozci¹gn¹³ splecione palce a¿ chrupnê³y mu wszystkie malutkie stawy i wystuka³ coœ szybko na klawiaturze.

            Ktoœ wszed³ do pomieszczenia. Ch³opak odruchowo odwróci³ siê – to by³ Phoenix. Wysoki, doœæ barczysty mê¿czyzna. Jego metaliczne blond w³osy, doœæ osobliwa, ale naturalna barwa, po³yskiwa³y zimno w panuj¹cym tutaj w¹t³ym œwietle. (A/N: wyobraŸcie sobie, ¿e on wygl¹da jak Anthony Kiedis z RHCP w „Ohterside")

 – Znowu j¹ obserwujesz? – spyta³ wodz¹c wzrokiem za Ulissesem.

 – Ciekawi mnie. Byæ mo¿e… Ale w ogóle to chyba dzieje siê tam coœ dziwnego, nie wiem.

 – Co przez to rozumiesz? – zainteresowa³ siê.

 – Nie jestem pewien. Nie ma jeszcze ¿adnych powa¿nych zmian… ale to jakieœ wewnêtrzne przeczucie. Chyba coœ siê wydarzy. I dochodzi jeszcze ta sprawa, sam wiesz…

 – A dziewczyna? Ma coœ z tym wspólnego?

 – Nie. Co zamierzacie? Chcecie j¹…

 – Jeszcze tego nie wiemy. Ale taka mo¿liwoœæ istnieje, Ulissesie.

 – Jest m³oda – stwierdzi³ sucho ch³opak.

 – Bywali m³odsi.

            Phoenix wyszed³. Ulisses obróci³ siê w swym fotelu i spojrza³ jeszcze raz. Naprawdê zapowiada³o siê coœ powa¿nego. Coœ, czego nie umia³ okreœliæ s³owami. Po prostu mia³ przeczucie, ¿e to nieznane, tajemnicze _coœ_ nadejdzie. I to doœæ szybko.

            TAJEMNICZY MORDERCA ZNOWU UDERZA.

            12 LUDZI ZABITYCH W CENTRAL PARKU.

            POLICJA BEZSILNA WOBEC PSYCHOPATY.

            Przeci¹gnê³a siê mocno, a¿ koœci w krêgos³upie g³oœno jej chrupnê³y. Przegl¹da³a tylko nowe wiadomoœci w prasie, ale niemal wszêdzie tr¹biono tylko o tym szalonym mordercy.

            Coœ by³o w tym dziwnego. Ten cz³owiek zabija³ wrêcz masowo. B³yskawicznie. Niezauwa¿alnie. Nie zostawia³ po sobie ¿adnych œladów, jedynym szczegó³em by³o to, ¿e ludzie ginêli krwawo, najwyraŸniej nie zale¿a³o mu na tym, ¿eby nie widaæ by³o, „¿e umarli". I nikt go do tej pory nawet nie widzia³. A ci, co zobaczyli – zginêli w przeci¹gu kilku godzin. Do tej pory umar³o 48 osób. W ci¹gu trzech tygodni.

            Postanowi³a nie wychodziæ z domu, je¿eli nie bêdzie to konieczne. A je¿eli ju¿ bêdzie, to w towarzystwie któregoœ ze swoich kumpli. Trzeba siê pilnowaæ, szczególnie w nocy. Chocia¿ pora dnia nie mia³a dla owego zabójcy zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Zabija³ równie¿ w bia³y dzieñ. Nawet w miejscach, gdzie by³o mnóstwo ludzi. I to dopiero by³o naprawdê dziwne, ale przecie¿ nie tym siê zajmowa³a. Musia³a dokonaæ jeszcze kilku kosmetycznych poprawek w swoim najnowszym programie i to dziœ, bo jutro mieli go ju¿ dostarczyæ klientowi.

            Spojrza³a na zegarek stoj¹cy obok komputera. 21.34. Ziewnê³a szeroko, znowu siê przeci¹gnê³a i wtedy us³ysza³a pukanie do drzwi.

 – Kto to? – spyta³a patrz¹c przezornie przez wizjer. Ostro¿noœci nigdy za wiele. Miewa³a ju¿ ró¿nych ludzi na karku.

 – To ja, Lex. Przynios³em zakupy.

            Zdjê³a ³añcuch i otworzy³a drzwi.

 – Nareszcie. Umieram z g³odu.

 – Domyœlam siê. Niezbyt wiele tego, jakbyœ siê dok³ada³a do tych zakupów…

 – Nie mam pieniêdzy. Potrzebujê ich na co innego.

 – Wiem. To nie jest wyrzut, tylko stwierdzenie. Nie jestem milionerem. A ty masz siebie.

            Uœmiechnê³a siê. Jasne.

 – Kto by siê napali³ na takiego chudzielca jak ja, Lex? Chyba tylko ty…

 – Ty gotujesz, moja bogini – uœmiechn¹³ siê ch³opak i w³¹czy³ telewizor.

            Alicia wziê³a od niego torby z zakupami i zanios³a je do tak zwanego aneksu kuchennego. Krz¹taj¹c siê ko³o kuchenki i usi³uj¹c coœ odgrzaæ (sama sztuczyzna, niczym innym siê ostatnio nie ¿ywili. ¯adne z nich nie potrafi³o gotowaæ. Plus monstrualne wrêcz iloœci siekiery, Coca-coli i ró¿nego rodzaju alkoholu, nie zawsze czystego pochodzenia. To by³o to) zerknê³a odruchowo na zegarek – by³a na nim 19.02.

            No tak.

            Miasto. Œni³a o mieœcie pe³nym ludzi, nieznanym jej. Nie wiedzia³a, gdzie takie miejsce mo¿e byæ. Wszystko wygl¹da³o tam jak w jakichœ podziemnych tunelach. Podziemne miasto?

            Co to znaczy?

            A jednak zachwyci³o j¹ to. Widzia³a setki ludzi pracuj¹cych, krêc¹cych siê tam. Bawi¹ce siê dzieci. Ci ludzie w jakiœ sposób byli inni. Normalni, ale inni. Chcia³a zrozumieæ, na czym ta ró¿nica polega, ale nie wiedzia³a, dlaczego. Po prostu, byli inni.

            Jakby jej nie widzieli. No tak, to by³ tylko sen. Ale jak¿e realistyczny! Sz³a uliczkami wydr¹¿onymi w ziemi, patrzy³a na bawi¹ce siê dzieci. Nawet jakieœ zwierzêta, których by³o jednak niewiele. Codzienne ¿ycie, tak odmienne od tego, które jej przypad³o. Zapragnê³a zobaczyæ takie miasto naprawdê. Czu³a, jakby coœ takiego… by³o naprawd

            Obudzi³a siê.

            Tank patrzy³, kompletnie zaabsorbowany t¹ czynnoœci¹, na przesuwaj¹ce siê z góry na dó³ zielone znaki kodowania na monitorach, przygryzaj¹c przy tym nerwowo doln¹ wargê.

 – Co nowego? – spyta³a Trinity wchodz¹c i stawiaj¹c na blacie dwa kubki. Tank jeszcze chyba nie zupe³nie pozbiera³ siê po zdradzie Cyphera i œmierci brata. Trinity mu siê nie dziwi³a. Wszyscy to prze¿yli, ale Tankowi by³o chyba najciê¿ej. Rzuci³ siê w obowi¹zki, teraz by³o ich tylko czworo, wiêc czêsto po kilka, nawet kilkanaœcie godzin siedzia³ przed monitorami i obserwowa³ Matrix, którego nigdy nie widzia³. To by³ po prostu jego sposób na poradzenie sobie ze smutkiem, bólem i rozgoryczeniem.

            Dochodzi³y do tego równie¿ niewielkie, bo niewielkie, ale zawsze, wyrzuty sumienia, bo zabi³ cz³owieka. Nawet, jeœli to by³a totalna gnida, jak Cypher, to by³ cz³owiek. A on go zabi³. Nie czu³ siê z tym dobrze. Ale do tego ju¿ siê nikomu nie przyzna³, mo¿e tylko Morpheus, który najd³u¿ej go zna³, podejrzewa³ prawdê. Ale nic nie mówi³. Wiedzia³, ¿e Tank musi sobie z tym poradziæ sam.

 – Nic. Raczej nic – stwierdzi³ Murzyn, nie odrywaj¹c wzroku od monitorów.

 – A jak tam twoje ramiê?

            Spojrza³ na ni¹ z do³u. Lubi³a jego twarz, wczeœniej czêsto uœmiechniêt¹, teraz najczêœciej powa¿n¹, ale zawsze promieniej¹c¹ jak¹œ pewnoœci¹ w to, w co wierzy³. W lepsze ¿ycie dla Syjoñczyków.

 – Du¿o lepiej. Ju¿ prawie nie boli.

            Pochyli³a siê i równie¿ zerknê³a na kody Matrixa.

 – Co myœlisz o tym zabójcy? Sposób w jaki zabija przypomina…

 – Przypomina to, co wyczynialiœcie z Neo w budynku Agentów – dokoñczy³ b³yskotliwie Tank – Nie da siê ukryæ. Jest za szybki, za dobry, ¿eby byæ zwyk³¹ bateryjk¹.

            Do pokoju wszed³ tak¿e Neo. Po³o¿y³ rêce na ramionach Trinity.

 – O czym mówicie? – spyta³.

 – O tym zabójcy. Mo¿e to jakiœ rebeliant?

 – To niemo¿liwe. On zabija ludzi. Przecie¿ my ich uwalniamy.

 – Nie wiem. Jak dot¹d nikomu, kto go widzia³, nie uda³o siê prze¿yæ. Niez³y jak na nieod³¹czonego.

            Neo spuœci³ g³owê, zastanawia³ siê.

 – A mo¿e… – zacz¹³. Potrz¹sn¹³ g³ow¹.

 – Nie, niewa¿ne.

            Trinity odwróci³a siê i spojrza³a mu w oczy. Zrozumieli siê.

 – Tank, zmieniê ciê. IdŸ odpocz¹æ.

            Zaprotestowa³. Powiedzia³, ¿e mo¿e jeszcze posiedzieæ, ale nalega³a. Wsta³ i zabra³ ze sob¹ jeden kubek. Chcia³ siê jeszcze upewniæ, czy na pewno ma sobie iœæ, ale zosta³ niemal przez Trinity wygoniony.

            Siedz¹c w swojej kabinie Tank pomyœla³ o Dozerze. Kiedyœ musz¹ wróciæ do Syjonu, bêdzie musia³ powiedzieæ o jego œmierci. Syjoñczycy nie do koñca ufali od³¹czonym, tylko niektórym. Morpheusowi na przyk³ad. A Cypher, od³¹czony, zdrajca Syjonu, który zabi³ nie tylko Dozera, ale i Switch, Apoka…przez którego równie¿ zgin¹³ Mouse… który o ma³o nie zabi³ jego samego…

            Syjoñczycy raczej nie bêd¹ zbytnio zadowoleni. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, ¿e uwierz¹, ¿e Neo jest Wybranym. On nie potrzebowa³ na to dowodów. Wierzy³. Widzia³ to na w³asne oczy.

            Alicia wsta³a leniwie i przetar³a sobie twarz. By³o zdecydowanie za wczeœnie jak na jej zwyczajow¹ porê budzenia siê. By³a zupe³nie przepocona. Mia³a ostatnio jakieœ dziwne sny. Chyba przez dope'a. Za du¿o pali³a tego œwiñstwa. I w ogóle, nie bra³a ju¿ od dawna ¿adnych leków. Po prostu w którymœ momencie przesta³a.

            Lekarz nic nie mówi³. Ale przy jej trybie ¿ycia…

            Ale postanowi³a w duchu, ¿e nie pójdzie do niego, je¿eli siê nie pogorszy. Ze snami jeszcze mo¿na ¿yæ. A pewnie i tak dostanie opieprz za palenie marychy. O meskalinie nie wspominaj¹c.

            Posz³a niemrawo do ³azienki i napuœci³a wody do wanny, ¿eby siê wyk¹paæ. Patrzy³a bezmyœlnie na rz¹d buteleczek i flakonów stoj¹cych na pó³ce zawieszonej nad umywalk¹. Naprawdê dziwny by³ ten sen. Chyba œni³o siê jej jakieœ miasto… Przypomina³a sobie jakby przez mg³ê.

            Rozebra³a siê powoli i z luboœci¹ zanurzy³a po szyjê w ciep³ej wodzie. Ju¿ by³o jej trochê lepiej, resztki tego niezwyk³ego wra¿enia, które pozostawi³ jej po sobie dziwny sen, ju¿ niemal znik³y. Przez chwilê ochlapywa³a siê jeszcze ciep³¹ wod¹, ¿eby siê rozgrzaæ, potem odchyli³a siê do ty³u, zaczê³a rozmyœlaæ o tym, co mog³a jeszcze zrobiæ, ¿eby zdobyæ pieni¹dze. Potrzebowa³a ich na gwa³t wrêcz. Wierzyciele siê niecierpliwili i mogli nas³aæ na ni¹ swoich ludzi. Obieca³a, ¿e zwróci wszystkie d³ugi ojca, który siedzia³ znowu w wiêzieniu.

            Wyprowadzi³a siê z „rodzinnego" domu, kiedy tylko go zamknêli, jeszcze tego samego dnia. Mia³a ju¿ serdecznie doœæ tego zapijaczonego rzezimieszka, nieudacznika, który przychodzi³ do niej i obmacywa³ j¹ w nocy, a w dzieñ wmawia³ jej, ¿e jest zerem i do niczego w ¿yciu nie dojdzie. Nienawidzi³a go z ca³ego swojego serca. Ale postanowi³a sp³aciæ jego ci¹gle rosn¹ce d³ugi, ¿eby wreszcie mieæ œwiêty spokój. Mia³a te¿ doœæ ci¹g³ych wizyt owych wierzycieli, którzy naciskali na sp³aty d³ugów.

            A by³o tego du¿o. Kilkadziesi¹t tysiêcy. Nie mia³a zielonego pojêcia, jak ma zdobyæ tê forsê. Na razie dziêki ¿mudnej pracy w firmie i dealerowaniu mia³a na koncie jakieœ dziesiêæ tysiêcy. A potrzebowa³a jeszcze mniej wiêcej drugie tyle.

            Mo¿e Alex mia³ wcale nie taki g³upi pomys³ z tym, ¿e zawsze ma jeszcze swoje cia³o…

            Nie, potrz¹snê³a stanowczo g³ow¹. Do tego siê nigdy nie posunie. Co innego sypiaæ z facetami, którzy jej siê podobali, co innego oddawaæ siê za pieni¹dze. Mia³a jeszcze jak¹œ godnoœæ osobist¹. Nawet dla dragów by tego chyba nie zrobi³a.

            Postanowi³a daæ sobie na razie z tym spokój. Chcia³a odpocz¹æ, bo sen j¹ tylko zmêczy³. Odprê¿y³a siê i zamknê³a oczy.

            Zee wysz³a pospiesznie z tunelu metra, gdzie mia³a w³aœnie spotkanie ze swoim dostawc¹. Mia³a nowy, œwie¿utki towar. Szybko siê rozejdzie. I bardzo dobrze.

            Unios³a kêdzierzaw¹ g³owê i spojrza³a w górê os³aniaj¹c przed nadmiernym œwiat³em oczy, na s³oneczne, niemal bezchmurne dzisiaj niebo – nad wie¿owcami przelatywa³ wojskowy helikopter, bardzo nisko. Pewnie desantowa³ ludzi. Coœ siê tam chyba dzia³o, ale Zee nie obchodzi³o, co. Nie dotyczy³o jej to. Ale zauwa¿y³a przenikliwie, ¿e helikopter wyl¹dowa³ na dachu jednego z budynków. Mo¿e to by³ wojskowy budynek? Nie mia³a najmniejszego pojêcia.

            Sta³a ju¿ dobr¹ chwilê czekaj¹c na autobus. Coœ siê tam jednak najwyraŸniej dzia³o i to coœ wyraŸnie powa¿nego. Po kilku minutach us³ysza³a jakiœ huk. Przyjecha³ jej autobus, ale przeczeka³a go, nie wsiad³a, tylko dalej patrzy³a. Potem wybuch. Wbieg³o tam równym, marszowym krokiem mnóstwo uzbrojonych ¿o³nierzy. Zaciekawiona, ale te¿ lekko podekscytowana, obserwowa³a ca³¹ sytuacjê dalej.

            Helikopter z dachu wystartowa³ w powietrze i zni¿y³ siê na wysokoœæ jednego z piêter, a ktoœ wystrzeliwa³ z niego ca³e serie pocisków w szyby, ³uski spada³y z brzêkiem na ziemiê tak samo, jak od³amki szk³a.

            O mój Bo¿e.

            Jakiœ facet skoczy³ z okna. A drugi z helikoptera, podczepiony na linie. Z³apali siê jakoœ wzajemnie w locie i zawiœli. Z budynku sp³ywa³y hektolitry wody z instalacji gaœniczej.

            Helikopter próbowa³ odlecieæ, a tych dwóch trzyma³o siê na linie. Ktoœ do nich strzela³ z tamtego wybitego okna. Co najmniej kilku ludzi, strza³y pada³y gêsto. Tamci ¿o³nierze? W ka¿dym razie trafili chyba w bak. Wycieka³o im paliwo.

            Zee wsiad³a szybko do najbli¿szej taksówki i kaza³a siê zawieœæ w kierunku, gdzie zmierza³ helikopter. Pilot chcia³ najwyraŸniej wyl¹dowaæ awaryjnie na jednym z budynków, ale run¹³ w dó³, a niego wyskoczy³a… kobieta. Tak jej siê przynajmniej zdawa³o, byli bardzo wysoko. Ale postaæ wygl¹da³a na kobietê.

            O jasna i ciê¿ka cholera.

            Kobieta na tej samej linie, na której wczeœniej zwisa³o tamtych dwóch ludzi, uderzy³a nogami w okno, a potem ktoœ wci¹gn¹³ j¹ na górê. ¯y³a, nie mog³a byæ ciê¿ko ranna. A helikopter waln¹³ ca³ym swym ciê¿arem w oszklon¹ œcianê wie¿owca.

            Kolejna eksplozja.

            Podtopione i rozbite szk³o spada³o drobno na ziemiê niczym pierwszy œnieg na zimê.

            Wie¿owiec p³on¹³.

            Zee sta³a i patrzy³a na tê po¿ogê. Jakim sposobem tamtym uda³o siê uratowaæ przy takich wyczynach??? To by³o zwyczajnie nadludzkie. Dziwne. Nieprawdopodobne. Mo¿e krêcili jakiœ film akcji, czy coœ?… Ale nie, nie widzia³a nigdzie ¿adnych kamer ani ludzi.

            Co siê tutaj dzia³o?

            Z budynku wysz³o po kilku minutach pospiesznie troje ludzi. Dwóch mê¿czyzn i kobieta. Mia³a racjê. Jeden, Murzyn o powa¿nym wyrazie twarzy, by³ ranny. Mia³ na sobie podarte i spocone ubranie. Drugi facet mia³ ciemne w³osy, czarne spodnie i czarny podkoszulek. Mnóstwo pustych kabur. Rany, ile on mia³ wczeœniej na sobie broni??? Kobieta mia³a czarne w³osy i skórzany, b³yszcz¹cy kombinezon. Wszyscy troje wygl¹dali, dok³adnie jakby przeszli dok³adnie coœ takiego, jak przed chwil¹ przeszli, z t¹ ró¿nic¹, ¿e ¿yli, co wydawa³o siê nieprawdopodobne.

            Wygl¹dali co najmniej dziwnie. Kobieta obejrza³a siê ostro¿nie, gdy szli w stronê stacji metra i przez krótk¹ chwilê jej oczy spotka³y siê z ciemnymi oczami Zee. Spojrzenie mia³a jednoczeœnie twarde i miêkkie. Podoba³o siê Zee. Silna kobieta, która sz³a obok kochanego cz³owieka, tego ciemnow³osego. I nieco roztrzêsiona.

            Spojrza³a nerwowo na zegarek. No nie. Znowu by³a spóŸniona. Z³apa³a najbli¿sz¹ taksówkê i pojecha³a do domu.

            Corvus strzeli³ niemal niedbale do ¿o³nierza. Ten pad³ martwy na ziemiê po pierwszym strzale. Zabójca poprawi³ jeszcze jednym strza³em. Tak, dla zasady. To i tak by³o zbyt ³atwe. Zbyt proste. Ju¿ przesta³o go to wszystko bawiæ. Chcia³ czegoœ wiêcej.

            Coœ ruszy³o siê w œmietnikach. Podszed³ tam szybko i wtedy ktoœ rzuci³ siê na niego, przygniót³ do ziemi i zacisn¹³ rêce na gardle.

 – Ty morderco! – krzykn¹³ rozpaczliwie ch³opak. By³ nawet ca³kiem silny. Ale nie doœæ.

            Corvus odepchn¹³ go od siebie zaledwie jedn¹ rêk¹. Podniós³ go brutalnie z ziemi i przypar³ do œciany. Ledwo dotyka³ stopami pod³o¿a. By³ zupe³nie zdezorientowany.

 – Myœla³eœ, ¿e mo¿esz pokonaæ _mnie_? – powiedzia³ g³oœno Corvus.

 – Zabijasz wszystkich! Dlaczego to robisz?!

            Na twarzy mê¿czyzny pojawi³ siê dziwny, dziki uœmiech. Przekrzywi³ g³owê i popatrzy³ na ch³opaka zupe³nie inaczej ni¿ wczeœniej. Temu krzyk uwi¹z³ w gardle, ju¿ prawie siê dusi³. Kim ten cz³owiek by³?

 – Bo to lubiê, kochany.

            Potem z alejki s³ychaæ by³o tylko zduszone krzyki, choæ i one po nied³ugiej chwili usta³y. Corvus popatrzy³ z zadowoleniem na swoje dzie³o. Uœmiechn¹³ siê szaleñczo. Teraz ju¿ na pewno go rozpoznaj¹. Czas poszukaæ tych osób, które od pocz¹tku chcia³ znaleŸæ.

            Zee.

            I Phoenix.

            A zuchwa³y ch³opak le¿a³ pomiêdzy brudnymi œmietnikami z wprawnie poder¿niêtym gard³em, w coraz wiêkszej szkar³atnej ka³u¿y krwi. Wokó³ niego by³y worki z wysypuj¹cymi siê œmieciami. A ponad jego kêdzierzaw¹ g³ow¹ widnia³ du¿y, dobrze widoczny, krwawy napis, o którym ju¿ kilka godzin póŸniej by³o g³oœno w ca³ym Nowym Jorku.

            THE MATRIX HAS YOU ALL.

            Twarze. Ludzkie twarze. Ale byli to ludzie, których nie zna³a, nigdy w ¿yciu nawet nie widzia³a na oczy, choæ w jakiœ zagmatwany sposób wydawali siê jej znajomi. Patrzyli, obserwowali. Patrzyli na ni¹. Niczym na jakiegoœ zwierzaka zamkniêtego w klatce w zoo. I to przejmuj¹ce, takie realistyczne uczucie, ¿e jest zanurzona w jakiejœ… wodzie… ale jakby sporo gêstszej… ju¿ kiedyœ je mia³a, kiedyœ siê tak czu³a…

            Ktoœ z tych patrz¹cych na ni¹ ludzi coœ powiedzia³, ale nie s³ysza³a, co. Nie potrafi³a rozró¿niæ poszczególnych s³ów. Ale chyba nie by³y nieprzyjazne. Nie obchodzi³o j¹ to. Ogarnê³o j¹ nagle gwa³towne i intensywne uczucie sennoœci, tak, ¿e wszystko przesta³o j¹ obchodziæ. Zupe³nie jakby siê gdzieœ zapada³a…

            Obudzi³a siê.

            Alicia wysz³a z firmy ziewaj¹c. By³o ju¿ trochê póŸno. Marzy³a tylko o ciep³ym ³ó¿ku, miêkkiej poduszce i porz¹dnym, relaksuj¹cym œnie. Ale akurat na to ostatnie chyba jednak nie mog³a liczyæ.

            Gdy tylko stanê³a na ulicy, spostrzeg³a, ¿e coœ jest nie tak. Podszed³ do niej wysoki mê¿czyzna ubrany w przeciêtny brunatny garnitur. Mia³ ciemnobr¹zowe w³osy ostrzy¿one w bardzo klasyczny sposób i ciemne okulary zas³aniaj¹ce oczy.

 – Panna Alicia Thompson?

            Pierwsza myœl, jaka jej przysz³a do g³owy – Federalni. Cholera, wiedz¹, ¿e dilujê. Ju¿ po mnie. Nie zwiejê im. Jezu, nie ucieknê. Zamkn¹ mnie w wiêzieniu.

            Dostrzeg³a jeszcze jednego goœcia w brunatnym garniturze. Wygl¹da³ niemal identycznie jak ten, który do niej zagada³. Nie byli zapewne spokrewnieni, ale… Dziwne.

 – Tak. O co chodzi?

            Przecie¿ nie wsypie Alexandra. To by³oby œwiñstwo. Ale do diab³a, musi jakoœ uratowaæ skórê.

 – Chcemy zadaæ pani parê pytañ. Pozwoli pani za nami. Potem bêdzie pani wolna. Nie zajmiemy du¿o czasu.

 – Czy to konieczne? – spyta³a, sil¹c siê na spokój.

            Mê¿czyzna milcza³ chwilê.

 – Nie – odpowiedzia³ beznamiêtnie – Ale bylibyœmy wdziêczni za pani wspó³pracê.

            Chc¹ mnie wykorzystaæ ¿eby wykryæ ca³¹ siatkê? Nie. Nie mo¿na wsypaæ wszystkich. Zabij¹ mnie za to. Ale ci pewnie te¿ mog¹. Albo zamkn¹æ w pace. Na ca³e ¿ycie. Nie. Muszê z nimi iœæ. Potem pomyœlê, co dalej.

            Przede wszystkim trzeba zachowaæ spokój, bo ci Federalni, czy kim tam oni byli (Mê¿czyzna nie poda³ swojego nazwiska, ani z jakich si³ jest. Kolejna dziwna rzecz…) jeszcze siê poznaj¹, ¿e coœ podejrzewam.

            Grzecznie posz³a za dwoma niemal identycznymi mê¿czyznami w brunatnych garniturach. Wsiad³a do ich samochodu, ca³¹ drogê przejechali w absolutnej ciszy. ¯aden z nich nie odezwa³ siê ani s³owem, a i zdenerwowanej Alicii nie spieszy³o siê, ¿eby nawi¹zaæ konwersacjê ze szpiclami.

            Siedzia³a wiêc i obserwowa³a ich. Byli dziwni. Zauwa¿y³a, ¿e wszystkie ruchy tego, który prowadzi³, by³y p³ynne, spokojne, jakby zupe³nie nie zastanawia³ siê nad tym, co robi, nie waha³ siê, tylko postêpowa³, jakby by³ zaprogramowany. Pomyœla³a, ¿e wygl¹da to cokolwiek upiornie i wra¿enie to tylko siê potêgowa³o.

            O ile zawsze obserwowa³a ró¿nych ludzi i dostrzega³a ró¿ne drobne detale, które mówi³y bardzo wiele o charakterze danej osoby (Alexander mówi³, ¿e to go przera¿a, bo zawsze umia³a dostrzec najmniejsz¹ zmianê w jego osobie), o owych tajemniczych mê¿czyznach nie mog³a powiedzieæ zupe³nie, absolutnie nic.

            Siedzia³a przy metalowym stoliku i czeka³a. Na nich. Pokój mia³ œciany w ¿ó³tawym odcieniu, tak samo jak pod³ogê. Obrzydliwy kolor, przemknê³o jej przez myœl. Patrzy³a na niego z pozycji, w której g³owa by³a oparta na rêkach i na stole. Pomimo adrenaliny chcia³o siê jej spaæ.

            Ale czu³a niebezpieczeñstwo przez skórê. Niepokój. Jezu, czego oni mogli od niej chcieæ? By³a niepe³noletnia. Nie mia³a ¿adnego opiekuna. Nie wiedzia³a, co siê dzieje z jej rodzeñstwem, prawdopodobnie byli gdzieœ u rodziny. A ona mieszka³a z facetem.

            Czy przys³ugiwa³ jej adwokat? Na pewno. Przys³ugiwa³o jej prawo do jednego telefonu. Do kogo zadzwoni? Do Alexandra? On powinien coœ wymyœliæ. Na pewno znajdzie jakiegoœ prawnika. Tylko czego oni od niej chcieli???

            Weszli. Trzech. Wszyscy tak samo ubrani, uczesani, z tymi prostok¹tnymi okularami przeciws³onecznymi i p³ynnymi, upiornymi ruchami. Jeden z nich, ten, który j¹ zatrzyma³, mia³ ze sob¹ teczkê, któr¹ rzuci³ na stó³. Usiad³ naprzeciw jej na takim samym metalowym krzeœle, na którym siedzia³a ona. Otworzy³ teczkê przera¿aj¹co oczywistym, spokojnym ruchem. Przegl¹da³ j¹ przez chwilê. By³o tam tylko kilka kartek.

            Zamkn¹³ j¹ i przesun¹³ j¹ w jej stronê. Spojrza³a na ni¹ k¹tem oka, nie podnosz¹c.

 – To s¹ informacje, które uda³o nam siê o pani zebraæ, jako ¿e nie obserwowaliœmy pani wczeœniej. Prowadzi pani… niezbyt obyczajny tryb ¿ycia. Jest pani niepe³noletnia, uciek³a pani z rodzinnego domu, kiedy pani ojca – pana Thompsona zamkniêto w wiêzieniu, mieszka pani u Alexandra Granta, m³odego handlarza narkotykami. Pani sama równie¿ zajmuje siê handlem, pracuje pani te¿ w znanej firmie komputerowej i ma kontakty z mafi¹.

            Alicia unios³a lekko g³owê. Zaraz jeszcze powiedz¹, ¿e jest hakerk¹ i za to wszystko zostanie zamkniêta. Wzglêdnie, ¿e chc¹ przy jej pomocy rozpracowaæ siatkê handlarzy. Lub kogoœ znaleŸæ.

 – Wiemy, ¿e przez jakiœ czas obraca³a siê pani w œrodowisku hakerów… chcemy przedstawiæ pani pewn¹ propozycjê. Oczyœcimy pani dotychczasow¹ kartotekê, w zamian chcemy prosiæ o pomoc w schwytaniu pewnego groŸnego przestêpcy hakera o przezwisku Neo.

            Zna³a to imiê. Faktycznie, kilka razy gada³a z nim na jakimœ chacie, s³ysza³a te¿ o jego wyczynach. Ale ci ludzie siê jej nie podobali.

 – Nigdy nie mia³am z nim ¿adnego kontaktu, tylko o nim s³ysza³am, a nie by³y to pochlebne rzeczy – powiedzia³a sil¹c siê na spokój – To legenda hakerów, prawie taka jak _tajemniczy_ Morpheus, czy _nieuchwytna_ Trinity. Przecie¿ o nich wszystkich chodz¹ plotki, ¿e nie istniej¹, prawda?

 – Tak. A plotki, jak wiadomo, nie zawsze znajduj¹ potwierdzenie. Morpheus, Neo i Trinity istniej¹. Tak samo, jak Zee i Jackon.

            Alicia milcza³a chwilê.

 – W œrodowisku hakerów obraca³am siê wy³¹cznie przez znajomych handlarzy. Hakerzy to dobrzy klienci, æpuny. Mnie nie interesuje hakerstwo, znam je tylko z opowieœci kumpli. Nie wiem, w czym mia³abym panom pomóc, ja, nic nieznacz¹ca osoba.

            Patrzyli na ni¹ chwilê.

 – Dobrze. Jest pani tego pewna?

 – Och, jak najbardziej. I chcia³abym skorzystaæ z telefonu. Natychmiast.

            Oj, niedobrze. Milczeli. Zaczê³a nerwowo wy³amywaæ sobie palce. Tymczasem ten Agent, który j¹ przes³uchiwa³, wsta³.

 – S³owa padaj¹ z pani ust jak wê¿e i paj¹ki – powiedzia³. Spojrza³a na niego jak na wariata – Myœlê, ¿e telefon nie jest pani potrzebny.

            Stan¹³ przy drzwiach, jego dwaj koledzy obok.

            Alicia nagle cofnê³a siê z krzes³em, wrzasnê³a krótko, cicho. Z³apa³a siê nerwowo za gard³o, zanios³a suchym kaszlem.

            Z jej ust wyszed³ ogromny, czarny, w³ochaty paj¹k. ¯ywy.

            Wrzasnê³a znowu. Spojrza³a b³êdnie na Agentów – byli nieporuszeni. Zupe³nie jak pos¹gi. W ich oczach nie by³o nawet cienia satysfakcji. Po prostu patrzyli na ni¹.

            Znowu okropny, rzê¿¹cy kaszel rozerwa³ jej usta, a¿ zacisnê³a oczy. Wyplu³a krztusz¹c siê i dusz¹c kolejnego paj¹ka. Znowu zacisnê³a bezradnie rêce na swoim gardle, paj¹ki zaczê³y wychodziæ jej z ust, smoliste, do bólu obrzydliwe. Do bólu prawdziwe.

            JAK???

            Mia³a odruchy wymiotne. Paj¹ki. Wypada³y ju¿ jej z buzi, w strasznych iloœciach. Coraz wiêcej. Otacza³y pod³ogê wokó³ niej, zbiera³y siê, mo¿na je by³o ju¿ liczyæ w dziesi¹tkach. Przebiera³y swoimi chudymi, patyczkowatymi nogami, ow³osione, wchodzi³y z powrotem na ni¹, na jej ubranie, na jej rêce, nogi. Na twarz. Zapl¹tywa³y siê we w³osy. Próbowa³a jakoœ je z siebie strz¹sn¹æ. Bezskutecznie.

            Zawy³a. Nieludzko. Paj¹ki wypada³y jej z ust.

            Otworzy³a oczy. Siedzia³a przy stole. Z g³ow¹ na rêkach opartych na blacie sto³u. Tajemniczy agent siedzia³ przed ni¹. A ona najwyraŸniej czeka³a na odpowiedŸ.

 – Dobrze. Wypuœcimy pani¹, ale mamy na pani¹ oko. Proszê o tym pamiêtaæ. Bardzo mo¿liwe, ¿e jeszcze siê z pani¹ skontaktujemy – powiedzia³, choæ go nie s³ucha³a. Obejrza³a sobie nerwowo rêce, dotknê³a krtani.

 – Panno Thompson, czy wszystko jest w porz¹dku? – spyta³ bezbarwnie.

            O Jezu najs³odszy! To musia³ byæ sen!

            I jest wolna!

 – Ttak… Dziêkujê bardzo – powiedzia³a powoli, wstaj¹c równie¿. Prze³knê³a œlinê. Chryste, co to by³o, tak realistyczne?!…

            Odprowadzili j¹ przed budynek. Kiedy nie patrzyli, obejrza³a jeszcze raz dok³adnie swoje ubranie, w³osy, dotknê³a ponownie gard³a. Ani œladu jakichkolwiek pajêczaków. Agenci tego nie widzieli, zostawili j¹ przed wejœciem. Notabene – ¿adnego po¿egnania. Zero jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów.

            Jak maszyny.

            Rozejrza³a siê nieco bezradnie, gdy zobaczy³a ciemnow³os¹ kobietê ubran¹ w fioletowo-czarny skórzany kombinezon, siedz¹c¹ na motorze. Kiwnê³a na ni¹ g³ow¹.

 – Wsiadaj – powiedzia³a.

            Alicia wytrzeszczy³a lekko na ni¹ oczy. Dziewczyna zdjê³a lustrzane okulary przeciws³oneczne i spojrza³a jej uwa¿nie w oczy. Nie by³o w nich wrogoœci, a przynajmniej bardzo w to chcia³a wierzyæ.

            Jednak usiad³a za ni¹.

 – Gdzie mieszkasz?

            Poda³a adres. Z piskiem opon ruszy³y.

 – Who are you? – spyta³a po chwili Alicia, gdy przesta³ jej przeszkadzaæ pêd powietrza uderzaj¹cy prosto w twarz.

 – Jestem Lete. O co ciê pytali?

            Jak rzeczowo i obojêtnie. Pewnie jakaœ jego wspólniczka. Teraz ci bêd¹ próbowali zrobiæ z niej jak¹œ podwójn¹ agentkê? Najpierw tajemniczy agenci, potem te koszmarne paj¹ki, a teraz to… Cholera, a to by³ przecie¿ taki piêkny dzieñ. Taki piêkny.

 – O hakera. Neo. Czego chcesz?

 – Tylko to. Co im powiedzia³aœ?

 – Nic. Bo nic nie wiem – odpar³a zgodnie z prawd¹.

 – Dobrze.

            Milcza³a chwilê. Alicia zastanawia³a siê, czy Lete faktycznie zamierza odwieŸæ j¹ do domu, czy do jakiejœ ich kryjówki. ¯eby „przedstawiæ" j¹ jakimœ wspólnikom, czy komuœ takiemu.

 – Szukasz odpowiedzi – powiedzia³a w koñcu Lete.

            Zaskoczona Alicia przechyli³a siê do przodu i próbowa³a w jakiœ sposób spojrzeæ jej w twarz.

 – Tak.

 – Poznasz j¹. Kiedyœ – stwierdzi³a. Alicii z nieznanych przyczyn nie podoba³ siê ton jej g³osu. By³ ch³odny i obojêtny, ale nie wrogi. Kobieta zdecydowana i powœci¹gliwa w uczuciach. Skrywaj¹ca w³asne myœli po to, by dzia³aæ samej, gdy tylko nadarzy siê okazja. I bardzo niezale¿na

 – Sk¹d wiesz?

 – Tacy jak ty j¹ poznaj¹. Czekaj na w³aœciwy moment, a oni sami do ciebie przyjd¹.

 – Kto?

            Z takim samym piskiem opon, z jakim ruszy³a spod budynku domniemanych Federalnych, zatrzyma³a siê gwa³townie przed jej blokiem. Le¿¹cym w jednej z nienajlepszych dzielnic, nawiasem mówi¹c. Alicia wywnioskowa³a, ¿e lubi ostr¹ jazdê. Nieco bezczelna, zuchwa³a. Coraz ciekawiej.

            Dziewczyna stanê³a na ziemi, staraj¹c siê nie trz¹œæ ze zdenerwowania. Najpierw Federalni i ten niby-sen, teraz owa Lete. Poprawi³a nerwowo torbê na ramieniu. Widzia³a, ¿e Alexander obserwowa³ przez okno, jak zsiada³a z motocyklu.

 – Sami do ciebie przyjd¹ – powtórzy³a Lete – Zapamiêtaj jedno.

 – Co?

 – Argo – powiedzia³a i z przeraŸliwym piskiem opon odjecha³a. Alicia sta³a jeszcze chwilê w miejscu, myœl¹c nad s³owami, które pad³y. By³o cicho, jakby kilka minut wczeœniej nikogo tutaj nie by³o. Jakby w ogóle nigdy tutaj nikogo nie by³o.

            Wesz³a do mieszkania i rzuci³a niedbale torbê na pod³ogê, bior¹c g³êboki oddech. Alexander sta³ w otwartych drzwiach od ³azienki i patrzy³ na ni¹ z wyraŸnym wyrzutem w oczach. W rêku trzyma³ butelkê tequilli. Widoczne by³o, ¿e oczekuje od niej odpowiedzi na oczywiste pytania. Jak równie¿, ¿e by³ troszeczkê wstawiony. Troszeczkê.

            Spojrza³a na niego ¿a³oœnie i nala³a sobie powoli du¿¹ szklankê wody mineralnej, któr¹ wypi³a jednym haustem, po czym usiad³a zmêczona na kanapie i znowu westchnê³a g³oœno.

 – Wiêc kim ona by³a?

 – Nie wiem. Zabra³a mnie spod budynku jakiejœ agencji, chyba rz¹dowej. Nawet nie wiem dok³adnie, jakiej, cholera. Jacyœ agenci, nie powiedzieli sk¹d. Zgarnêli mnie prosto spod pracy. Chcieli ¿ebym im pomog³a schwytaæ jednego hakera.

 – Hakera? Wiedz¹, ¿e jesteœ…

 – Chyba nie.

 – A kogo chc¹ z³apaæ?

 – Neo – mruknê³a w³¹czaj¹c telewizor.

 – Tego Neo?

 – Tak, tego Neo.

            Poci¹gn¹³ ³yk z butelki.

 – Widzia³aœ dzisiejsze gazety? Pisz¹ o tym twoim zabójcy – powiedzia³ na odchodnym.

 – Co jest? – zdziwi³a siê Alicia. Podesz³a do komputera. Kolorowe tytu³y odbija³y siê w jej zielonych têczówkach.

            KOLEJNY ATAK MORDERCY.

            PORTET PSYCHOPATY.

            WHAT IS THE MATRIX?

            Ten psychiczny, rozdzieraj¹cy mnie od œrodka ból, te upiorne sny. To same zagadki. Jakieœ tajemnice. Co to wszystko ma znaczyæ, przecie¿ wiem, ¿e te sny coœ musz¹ znaczyæ. Takie sny maj¹ zazwyczaj jakieœ znaczenie… Zaczynam czuæ siê dziwnie we w³asnym ciele, jakby ono samo dawa³o mi jakieœ znaki, ¿e coœ jest nie tak. Ale jakbym i jemu nie mog³a ufaæ. Bo¿e, co siê ze mn¹ porobi³o…

            Czasami wyci¹gam rêce i czujê jakby coœ je op³ywa³o, coœ du¿o gêstszego od powietrza, jakby… mg³a?

            Dziwnie siê czujê. Jakby otacza³a mnie w³aœnie mg³a. Jakbym… gdzieœ dryfowa³a. Ju¿ zupe³nie nie wiem, co siê ze mn¹ dzieje. Powinnam iœæ do jakiegoœ konowa³a, ale nie chce mi siê. Mo¿e jak bêdzie jeszcze gorzej. Bo pewnie bêdzie…

            Potrzebujê pieniêdzy. Cholernie.

            Nie mogê o tym zapominaæ.

            Ju¿ nie pamiêta³a, co robi³a i jak siê znalaz³a w ³ó¿ku. Gubi³a siê. Od tamtego dnia minê³o ju¿ kilka, a ona popad³a chyba w coraz wiêksz¹ psychozê. Teraz obsesyjnie zaczê³a szukaæ czegokolwiek na temat tych trzech osób. Tego zabójcy, tajemniczego Neo i równie tajemniczej Lete.

            Alexander próbowa³ j¹ wyci¹gn¹æ do klubu, ¿eby siê odprê¿y³a. Zgodzi³a siê. Potrzebowa³a relaksu. Potrzebowa³a odskoczni od tej cholernej pracy, poszukiwañ, od pieprzonej rzeczywistoœci. Chcia³a siê wyszaleæ.

            Spotka³a w klubie kilku znajomych. Takich samych narkomanów jak ona. Tañczy³a chwilê w rytm jakiegoœ techno. Faktycznie, ju¿ prawie o tym wszystkim zapomnia³a.

            Nagle coœ uderzy³o w ni¹, niczym porz¹dny obuch.

            Twarze.

            Znajome twarze. Gdzieœ je widzia³a.

            Ta dziewczyna. Lete. Obserwowa³a j¹. Ktoœ przy niej sta³, mê¿czyzna. Mówi³a coœ do niego, patrz¹c wyraŸnie w jej kierunku. Facet mia³ metalicznie jasne w³osy i by³ ubrany na czarno.

            Mia³ lustrzane okulary przeciws³oneczne.

            Moda jakaœ, czy co do cholery?! Dlaczego oni wszyscy tak dziwnie wygl¹daj¹??? Tak… inaczej.

            Inne twarze. Inni ludzie. Normalni. Nagle Lete i ten blondyn znikli. Alicia potrz¹snê³a zdecydowanie g³ow¹. Naprawdê dostawa³a ju¿ œwira. Za du¿o o tym wszystkim myœla³a. Usiad³a przy stoliku, ale rozejrza³a siê ostro¿nie.

            Wysz³a po kilku minutach. Nie mog³a tego znieœæ. Czu³a, jak krew buzuje jej w ¿y³ach, jeszcze nie minê³o to wra¿enie, które mia³a w klubie.

            Mania przeœladowcza. Naprawdê musia³a iœæ do psychiatry. Znowu siê zaczyna³o, ca³a ta szopka. A tak bardzo, bardzo nie chcia³a ju¿ nigdy do tego wracaæ!

            Narkotyk robi³ swoje. Krêci³o siê jej w g³owie.

            Chcia³a ju¿ tylko wróciæ do domu i siê wyspaæ. Po co jej to wszystko by³o? Chyba wyjedzie st¹d, z tego miasta, zanim zwariuje do reszty. Nie mo¿na tak. Alicia rozejrza³a siê na przejœciu dla pieszych, czy aby nie jedzie ¿adne samochód.

            Czarny, puszysty i œliczny kot przeszed³ prosto przez jezdniê.

            Lubi³a koty. Kiedyœ, jeszcze w domu, mia³a kota. Lazarusa. Ojciec kiedyœ zdzieli³ go butelk¹ po ³bie. Butelka siê pot³uk³a. I by³o po kocie.

            Uœmiechnê³a siê do wspomnieñ o zwierzaku. By³ œliczny, puchaty, prêgowany i cudowny. Mrucza³ wieczorami i spa³ w nogach jej ³ó¿ka. I okresowo drapa³ jej kochanego ojczulka, co przyprawia³o j¹ o szalon¹ satysfakcjê, gdy wys³uchiwa³a potem litanii wulgarnych wyzwisk o durnym, prêgowanym kocie.

            Spojrza³a na ulicê raz jeszcze. Czarny, puszysty i œliczny kot przeszed³ prosto przez jezdniê.

            Weird. Rozejrza³a siê – nigdzie nie by³o widaæ drugiego kota.

            Deja vu?

            Przesz³a przez ulicê. Nawet nie zdziwi³y jej strza³y, które s³ysza³a w oddali. Tutaj tak bywa³o. Posz³a do bardziej ruchliwej czêœci miasta. Tak jakoœ wysz³o. Chcia³a siê jeszcze przejœæ, och³on¹æ.

            Spacerowa³a i patrzy³a na tych ludzi, którzy szli ulic¹. Nagle pomyœla³a, ¿e przypominaj¹ oni maszyny. Id¹. Nie myœl¹. W ogóle, ten œwiat by³ jakiœ… dziwny. Alicii zawsze wydawa³o siê, ¿e mo¿e byæ inaczej. Ca³¹ sob¹ od dawna tak czu³a, ¿e coœ jest nie tak, ale nie umia³a okreœliæ, co. Dragi tylko wzmacnia³y to irracjonalne uczucie.

            Maszyny. Tak sobie nagle o nich pomyœla³a. Kompletnie bezmyœlne, zaprogramowane golemy, które nie dostrzegaj¹, ¿e z Nowym Jorkiem, z ca³ym tym miejscem dzieje siê coœ dziwnego.

            Sztuczne.

            Znowu zakrêci³o siê jej w g³owie. Nagle wszystko zobaczy³a jakby na zielono, wszystko mia³o zielony odcieñ. I rusza³o siê. Potrz¹snê³a g³ow¹ jeszcze raz. Wzdrygnê³a siê. Meskalina.

            Chcia³a jak najszybciej znaleŸæ siê w domu. Ju¿ jej nie obchodzi³o, czy z tym œwiatem jest coœ nie tak. Chcia³o siê jej spaæ.

            Sta³a na parkingu. Nie za bardzo pamiêta³a, jak dok³adnie tu trafi³a. Musia³a siê zamyœliæ, czêsto siê to jej zdarza³o, sz³a gdzieœ i nawet nie wiedzia³a gdzie. No, ale by³a tutaj. Gdzieœ tutaj by³a stacja metra, zna³a to miejsce doœæ dobrze. Nagle us³ysza³a czyjeœ g³osy.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – spyta³ ciemnow³osy mê¿czyzna nie opuszczaj¹c lufy pistoletu, wycelowanej w czo³o rudego faceta o dziwnym wyrazie twarzy. Bardzo spokojnym. Podobny spokój maj¹ na twarzach narkomani i wierni œpiewaj¹cy psalmy. Zna³a go sk¹dœ. Kiedyœ go chyba widzia³a…

 – Bo mogê – odpar³ rudy, jakby to by³o najbardziej oczywist¹ odpowiedzi¹ na œwiecie – Martwi s¹ wolni…

 – Nie s¹ wolni! S¹ martwi! Mo¿emy ich uwolniæ, od³¹czyæ!

 – Od kiedy ciê to w ogóle obchodzi, wybrañcze? – powiedzia³ nieco g³oœniej, przekrzywiaj¹c g³owê i szczerz¹c zêby w upiornym uœmiechu, w jego g³osie s³ychaæ ju¿ by³o irytacjê – Nie obchodzili ciê ludzie w budynku, których wybi³eœ z t¹ swoj¹ lask¹, kiedy chcia³eœ odbiæ Morfeusza. Zabiliœcie wszystkich ¿o³nierzy i jeszcze wysadziliœcie budynek, nie wspominaj¹c ju¿ o rozbiciu wojskowego helikoptera o drugi i po¿arze. To bardzo ciekawy sposób na uwolnienie bateryjek. Mam podobny.

            Neo zakl¹³ w myœlach.

 – Sk¹d jesteœ?

 – Nie rozumiem.

 – Jak siê nazywa twój statek.

            Rozeœmia³ siê.

 – Mo¿e jestem szalony, ale nie g³upi, wybrañcze. I nie jestem sam. A zabicie jednego z nas… sam wiesz, jaka to zbrodnia. Jestem Corvus i tyle musisz o mnie wiedzieæ.

            Neo zakl¹³ znowu, tym razem g³oœno i niezbyt wymyœlnie. Zimny metal lufy, nadal wycelowanej w czo³o zupe³nie spokojnego Corvusa przesun¹³ siê kilka centymetrów w dó³, miêdzy oczy. Ale on nie reagowa³.

 – Jestem wybrañcem. Mnie wszystko wolno.

 – SprawdŸ – znowu ten denerwuj¹cy, histeryczny œmiech. Ju¿ gdzieœ s³ysza³ kogoœ œmiej¹cego siê w ten sposób. Ale to chyba by³a dziewczyna. Nie odró¿nia³ ju¿ czasami ludzi w Matrixie.

            Opuœci³ pistolet.

 – Do nastêpnego razu, Neo – Corvus odwróci³ siê stanowczo na piêcie i w kilku pogwa³caj¹cych podstawowe prawa fizyki skokach oddali³ siê szybko poza jego pole widzenia. Parking by³ zupe³nie pusty, tylko wiatr hula³ po nim bezczelnie, jak zawsze, gwi¿d¿¹c w rurach wentylacyjnych.

            Zee odwróci³a siê zdecydowanie i posz³a w stronê stacji metra. Na dworze by³o ciemno. Potknê³a siê o wystaj¹cy kawa³ek chodnika i upad³a, boleœnie obcieraj¹c sobie ³okieæ.

            Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

            Wrzasnê³a. Ju¿ j¹ to wszystko wkurza³o. Chcia³a siê wy¿yæ.

            Ju¿ sama nie wiedzia³a, czego chce.

            Siedzia³a bez ruchu na twardej, nieprzyjemnej kanapie, papierowo blada, z podkr¹¿onymi oczami, wymêczona, przygarbiona, splecione rêce po³o¿one na niskim stole przed ni¹. Wpatrzona bezmyœlnie w jakiœ nieokreœlony punkt na œcianie, a na jej twarzy malowa³a siê uderzaj¹ca mieszanina bezsilnoœci, zagubienia i przera¿enia. I jakiegoœ nieokreœlonego szaleñstwa.

            Tak zobaczy³ rano Aliciê Alexander, kiedy wszed³ do pokoju. Przestraszy³ siê, podszed³, usiad³ obok niej, obj¹³ ramieniem. Przecie¿ musia³a tak siedzieæ odk¹d wróci³a do domu, czyli dobrych kilka godzin. Mia³a na sobie to samo ubranie, co wczoraj, nie zmy³a te¿ makija¿u.

 – Gee-zus, Alicia, what's happening to you? – spyta³ cicho, nieco przelêk³y.

            Skuli³a siê bardzo powoli, jakby reagowa³a z du¿ym opóŸnieniem.

 – I don't know… – wyszepta³a rozpaczliwie. Alex tylko przytuli³ j¹ mocniej i siedzieli tak dobrych kilka minut w absolutnej ciszy, tylko za oknem pobrzmiewa³y zwyczajowe odg³osy poranka, samochody, powrzaskiwania ludzi, codzienny gwar.

 – Potrzebujesz czegoœ? – spyta³ w koñcu.

 – Mam ostatnio jakieœ dziwne sny – powiedzia³a cicho Alicia. Alex popatrzy³ na ni¹ z trosk¹ – Œni mi siê jakaœ wielka równina, pusta i ja³owa. Pe³na grubych, czarnych kabli. Ja ju¿ nie wiem, chyba za du¿o siedzê przed komputerem… Zaczynam mieæ koszmary…

 – To akurat bardzo mo¿liwe. Powinnaœ daæ sobie wiêcej luzu, pracujesz po kilkanaœcie godzin. Mo¿e chcesz coœ na rozluŸnienie? – odpar³ wachluj¹c siê z lekka dyskietk¹, która le¿a³a na niskim stole.

 – Nie mogê, dobrze o tym wiesz. Muszê mieæ te pieni¹dze. Koniec z tym. Ale te sny… budzê siê w œrodku nocy i pamiêtam tylko jakieœ nazwy.

 – Jakie?

 – Argo. I Phoenix. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Ja siê chyba pogubi³am w tym wszystkim…

            Milcza³. Alicia nigdy mu nie mówi³a o swoich problemach psychicznych, aczkolwiek od jej starych znajomych wiedzia³, ¿e kiedyœ regularnie chodzi³a do psychiatry. Nigdy jej o to nie pyta³. Ale teraz autentycznie zaczyna³ siê baæ. Z ni¹ siê dzia³o coœ bardzo niedobrego. I zupe³nie nie wiedzia³, co. Owszem, zale¿a³o mu na niej, ale nie a¿ tak, ¿eby nara¿aæ siê na mieszkanie z wariatk¹… ale musia³ znaleŸæ jakiœ sposób, ¿eby jej pomóc.

            Mam kolejne sny i nie wiem, co one znacz¹. Œni¹ mi siê wielkie, pajêcze w kszta³tach maszyny i ludzie zamkniêci w inkubatorach wype³nionych ró¿owym kiœlem. Albo czymœ podobnym. Œni¹ mi siê wielkie, lataj¹ce po podziemnych kana³ach statki-poduszkowce, nawet nazwy. Nebuchadenezzar. Argo. Ja wiem, ¿e znam te nazwy, ¿e gdzieœ je s³ysza³am. Zapadam siê coraz g³êbiej, a moje cia³o daje mi znaki, których nie rozumiem. Chyba naprawdê zaczynam wariowaæ.

            Coraz mniej rozumiem. Ci wszyscy ludzie. Neo – haker, wed³ug tamtych groŸny przestêpca, którego niby mam znaleŸæ. Haker-geniusz. W³amywa³ siê wszêdzie. Pamiêtam te jego wyczyny. By³ naprawdê dobry. Ale dziwny by³ z niego facet. Te¿ chyba trochê psychiczny.

            Dalej, Lete – tajemnicza osoba. Chyba te¿ hakerka. Wiedzia³a, gdzie by³am. Sk¹d? Sk¹d wiedzia³a, ¿e mnie zgarnêli? Wreszcie, dlaczego chcia³a wiedzieæ, o co mnie pytali? Po co? Dla kogo? I o co jej chodzi³o z t¹ odpowiedzi¹? Kto ma mnie znaleŸæ?

            I Corvus. Tajemniczy morderca, którego dopad³ ten ciemnow³osy ze spluw¹. On go nazwa³ wybrañcem. I Corvus to te¿, do diab³a, haker. Wszyscy s¹ hakerami. Albo ja zaczynam wariowaæ, albo to jest jakiœ wiêkszy spisek. Tylko dlaczego ja siê w to wpl¹ta³am? Inaczej: dlaczego ktoœ mnie w to wpl¹ta³? Jaka jest odpowiedŸ, o której mówi³a mi Lete? Przecie¿ ja sama nie wiem, na jakie pytanie szukam odpowiedzi.

            I co to do cholery jest Matrix?

            Gdybym tylko zna³a te odpowiedzi. Ale czy to mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomo¿e? Czy je¿eli je poznam, skoñczy siê to ca³e szaleñstwo?

            A mo¿e mnie zabij¹?

            Tak czy inaczej, ja muszê poznaæ prawdê. Teraz ju¿ nie mogê tego tak zostawiæ. Po prostu muszê wiedzieæ. Za wszelk¹ cenê.

            Zee siedzia³a na chacie. Nie ka¿dy u¿ytkownik zna³ ten kana³. Siedzieli na nim g³ównie hakerzy przechwalaj¹cy siê swoimi wyczynami, ale nie zawsze. Sama rzadko tu siedzia³a. Nie lubi³a tych pogawêdek. Wiêkszoœæ hakerów ma o sobie wysokie mniemanie i rzadko dopuszczali do siebie myœl, ¿e dobrym hakerem mo¿e byæ te¿ dziewczyna. Wiêkszoœæ to byli faktycznie faceci.

            Ale teraz potrzebowa³a informacji.

JACKON: podobno by³ tu morpheus

SUPERASTIC: Morpheus nie istnieje!

LO-MAN: o wszystkich hakerach tak mówi¹…

FIREMAN: what the hell is matrix?

SUPERASTIC: ten znowu o tym. Matrix to pewnie reklama jakiejœ nowej gry…

TIMAXE: ja chce wiedziec czy trinity to naprawde babka

LODIII: 87% kobiet w sieci to tak naprawdê faceci

QUARK: podobno matrix to eufemizm rz¹du

SUPERASTIC: nie, Matrix to system kontroluj¹cy nasze ¿ycia

TIMAXE: masz na myœli MTV?

SUPERASTIC: nie, mam na myœli Sega

FOS4: NIECH ¯YJE SEGA!

            To by³o zupe³nie beznadziejne. Przygl¹da³a siê przez d³u¿sz¹ chwilê tej bezcelowej dyskusji. Nagle na ekranie pojawi³ siê napis, bez nazwy u¿ytkownika. Po prostu – napis.

jest odpowiedŸ, zee

            Momentalnie niemal przyklei³a siê nosem do laptopa. O cholera.

SUPERASTIC: WTF? Kto to powiedzia³???

JACKON: kto to jest zee?

LO-MAN: gdzieœ widzia³em tego nicka, to jest haker, co jest…

GIBSON: to jest prywatny kana³!

TIMAXE: kurwa, ktos hakuje hakeroof!!!

FOS4: to Morpheus!!!

JACKON: identyfikuj siê!

            Patrzy³a przez chwilê oniemia³a na ekran. Wielu hakerów w tym momencie siê wylogowa³o. Kana³ opustosza³. Zee obliza³a tylko usta i zaczê³a stukaæ szybko na klawiaturze laptopa.

ZEE: what is the matrix?

            Czeka³a. Realnie by³a zupe³nie sama, w jakiejœ starej, okablowanej dziupli, nale¿¹cej do jakiegoœ starego znajomego. Mia³ tam sk³adzik elektronicznego sprzêtu wszelakiej maœci i rodzaju.

            Mia³a coœ znaleŸæ. Mia³a dowiedzieæ siê czegoœ o Matrixie. Mia³a wreszcie skoñczyæ raz na zawsze z t¹ psychoz¹. Musia³a wiedzieæ, czym do jasnej cholery by³ ten ca³y Matrix.

NEO: znam odpowiedŸ

            Neo. Jeden z najlepszych hakerów. W³amywa³ siê wszêdzie, gdzie siê tylko da³o. Szuka³ kiedyœ zawziêcie Morpheusa. Ju¿ od dawna by³o o nim w sieci dziwnie cicho. Dlaczego wszyscy go szukali?

            Coœ jej œwita³o w g³owie. I bola³o. Bola³o okropnie. O czymœ zapomnia³a. O czymœ bardzo, bardzo wa¿nym, co powinna by³a sobie przypomnieæ. Jak najszybciej.

            Co do cholery…

NEO: knock knock

            Puk, puk, rozleg³o siê g³oœne pukanie do drzwi. Zee a¿ podskoczy³a na krzeœle z wra¿enia. Co siê do jasnej cholery tutaj dzieje??? W co ona siê wpakowa³a???

            Shit.

            What the fuck?!…

            Odwróci³a siê gwa³townie i podesz³a do ciemnych, sfatygowanych drzwi. Sta³a przed nimi jak¹œ sekundê, wziê³a g³êboki oddech i otworzy³a je. Co mia³a robiæ? To by³a jej jedyna droga ucieczki.

            Ca³e jej krótkie, bezbarwne, pozbawione sensu ¿ycie przebieg³o jej przed oczami w tym maleñkim u³amku czasu.

            Mê¿czyzna i kobieta. Oboje na czarno. Oboje w lustrzanych okularach. Oboje z tym samym, dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby tylko czekali, a¿ im otworzy. Byli upiorni.

            Sk¹dœ ich chyba zna³a. Oboje.

 – Czeœæ – powiedzia³ On z krzywym, ironicznym uœmiechem.

            Cofnê³a siê szybko kilka kroków, do okna, a oni weszli zdecydowanie do œrodka. Po³o¿y³a rêkê na drewnianym blacie. Mia³a w szufladzie ma³y pistolet do obrony, ale w¹tpi³a, ¿eby to cokolwiek jej pomog³o. Coœ jej mówi³o, ¿e oni oboje dobrze wiedzieli, co to znaczy krew na rêkach.

            W tym samym momencie mê¿czyzna wyci¹gn¹³ rêkê, w której mia³ pistolet i wycelowa³ prosto w jej czo³o.

 – Czego chcecie? – spyta³a patrz¹c na nich spode ³ba, ciemne kosmyki w³osów opada³y jej na oczy. Stara³a siê zachowaæ spokój, mimo wycelowanej w niej broni. Kropla potu sp³ynê³a jej po skroni.

 – Porozmawiaæ – powiedzia³a ona.

 – A po co to? – zezowa³a nieco na lufê. Odczuwa³a pewien dyskomfort, bo nie widzia³a ich oczu, nie wspominaj¹c o spluwie wymierzon¹ w czo³o. Mieli nad ni¹ przewagê we wszystkim. By³a osaczona.

 – Dla bezpieczeñstwa.

            Zapad³a chwila nerwowej ciszy.

 – Kim jesteœcie?

 – A kim ty jesteœ?

            Podnios³a g³owê. Sk¹d to cholerne wewnêtrzne uczucie napiêcia, wrêcz podekscytowania? Sk¹d te motyle w ¿o³¹dku???

 – What is your name?

 – Alicia Thompson – odpowiedzia³a bezbarwnie. Czu³a siê niczym zahipnotyzowana. Sk¹d to uczucie? Oni coœ wiedzieli, coœ, o czym ona nie mia³a pojêcia… czym by³ Matrix…

 – What is your real name?

            Dlaczego?

 – Zee – szepnê³a. Dlaczego oni to wiedzieli? Dlaczego to przydarza³o siê w³aœnie jej?

            Zee. Alicia sama te¿ by³a hakerk¹. Bardziej z nudów. Ale ponoæ by³a dobra. W³amywa³a siê w ró¿ne miejsca, ale tylko dla zabawy. Nie bra³a z tego ¿adnej kasy. To by³o zbyt ryzykowne. Na szczêœcie ma³o kto wiedzia³, kim Zee jest. Jak to jest w przypadku wszystkich s³ynnych hakerów, a za tak¹ j¹ niektórzy uznawali, wiêkszoœæ uwa¿a³a, ¿e nie istnieje. Czêstotliwoœæ, z jak¹ wysuwali podejrzenia, ¿e ten czy tamten haker nie istnieje, by³a zadziwiaj¹ca i zaiste denerwuj¹ca.

 – Czego ode mnie chcecie? – jej twarz przybra³a podejrzliwy wyraz. Ju¿ nic nie rozumia³a. Nic. Nic.

 – A czego ty chcesz? – to kobieta zada³a pytanie. Na ka¿de zadane przez ni¹ pytanie odpowiadali pytaniem.

 – Kim jesteœcie?

 – Jestem Neo – powiedzia³ mê¿czyzna. Domyœla³a siê.

 – A ja Trinity.

            Zee patrzy³a na ni¹ chwilê.

 – Ta Trinity? Która w³ama³a siê kiedyœ do serwera Izby Skarbowej?

            Kobieta uœmiechnê³a siê w ten sam, tajemniczy sposób.

 – Dawne dzieje.

            Stali chwilê w milczeniu. Wreszcie Neo opuœci³ broñ.

 – OK, look. My wiemy. Czym jest Matrix. Ty te¿ mo¿esz siê dowiedzieæ. Jeszcze nie teraz – tutaj Trinity spojrza³a na Neo – Goni nas czas. Zawsze przeciw nam. Ale znajdziemy ciê i wszystko wyjaœnimy. Ale musisz nam powiedzieæ kilka rzeczy.

 – Co?

 – Co wiesz? Czy kontaktowali siê z tob¹ Agenci?

 – Nie wiem nic. Wiem, ¿e nie jesteœcie… st¹d. Potraficie robiæ rzeczy, o których mnie siê nie œni³o – zastanowi³a siê chwilê – To, co pozna³am w ci¹gu ostatnich dni, sprawi³o tylko, ¿e mam wiêcej pytañ i wiem coraz mniej. ¯yjê jak we œnie. Wy wiecie, jaka jest prawda. Ja nie.

            Patrzyli na ni¹ w milczeniu. Zadzwoni³ telefon komórkowy. Neo odebra³.

 – Idziemy – powiedzia³ po chwili.

 – Znajdziemy ciê. Nikomu nic nie mów – doda³a Trinity.

 – Nigdy nas nie widzia³aœ – wpad³ jej w s³owo.

 – Uwa¿aj na siebie.

            Poszli. Wszystko by³o takie samo, jak kilka minut temu.

            Coraz mniej odpowiedzi. Coraz wiêcej pytañ.

            Lete usiad³a przy stalowym stole i wy³¹cznie z g³odu zaczê³a jeœæ obrzydliw¹ kleist¹, pozbawion¹ okreœlonej barwy papkê. Ciemne, niesforne w³osy opada³y jej na twarz. Naci¹gnê³a czapkê na oczy. By³o strasznie zimno, byli doœæ blisko powierzchni. Nigdy dot¹d powierzchni Ziemi nie widzia³a. Ale bior¹c pod uwagê to, co o tamtym œwiecie wiedzia³a, jakoœ siê jej do tego nie spieszy³o.

            Wszed³ Phoenix.

 – I co?

 – Prawie nas wtedy dopadli. Ta dziewczyna chyba za du¿o wie. Albo siê domyœla. Nie wiem, ale powinniœmy j¹ uwolniæ, albo zabiæ. Agenci ju¿ siê z ni¹ kontaktowali, ale chyba nie wsadzili jej ¿adnej pluskwy.

 – A co z Nebuchadenezzarem?

 – Neo i Trinity podobno te¿ siê z ni¹ ju¿ widzieli. My mamy komplet. Im brakuje ludzi po tej ostatniej akcji.

 – To nic nie znaczy – powiedzia³ twardo Phoenix – Morpheus to radyka³. Powie dziewczynie, ¿e chc¹ ratowaæ œwiat, czy coœ w tym stylu, zrobi jej pranie mózgu zaraz po przebudzeniu. A ona uwierzy we wszystko, co jej powie. Wszyscy na pocz¹tku wierz¹.

 – You don't like him, don't you?

 – Nie, nie o to chodzi. Nie lubiê radyka³ów. On nie potrafi dostrzec, ¿e nie wszystko jest tak, jak on to myœli. I nikt nie zdo³a go przekonaæ, ¿e jest inaczej. Nikt.

            Milcza³a. Phoenix mia³ podobne zdanie do niej, ale Lete uwa¿a³a, ¿e oni w jakiœ sposób jednak ratuj¹ ten œwiat. Phoenix by³ zgorzknia³y. Bia i Dedal, inni cz³onkowie za³ogi Argo te¿. Byli te¿ Ulisses i Seth, Syjoñczycy. Ona zosta³a uwolniona dopiero parê lat temu, by³a najm³odsza z za³ogi Argo. Nadal jeszcze mia³a ten pierwszy zapa³ do walki. Mimo i¿ szczerze nienawidzi³a tego, co zobaczy³a w Realu, tej ja³owej i martwej pustyni, tuneli kanalizacyjnych, przejmuj¹cego zimna, obrzydliwej papki do jedzenia, pracy, uciekania przed Sentinelami, pirackiego pod³¹czania siê do Matrixa i pospiesznego go opuszczania, to wierzy³a, ¿e kiedyœ bêdzie inaczej. Lepiej. I tylko dlatego wytrzymywa³a to wszystko. Bo wierzy³a.

            A ta ma³a j¹ intrygowa³a. Chcia³a j¹ mieæ przy sobie.

            Corvus zapali³ nerwowo w³asnorêcznie przez siebie skrêconego papierosa. Czas na skontaktowanie siê z Wybranymi. Wprawdzie Neo sam go odnalaz³, ale nie móg³ mu zrobiæ groŸnego. Obawia³ siê. Tego Corvus by³ absolutnie pewien.

            Nadszed³ czas by poszukaæ Zee.

            Spacerowa³ po t³umnie zaludnionej ulicy, obserwowa³ pospiesznie gdzieœ id¹cych ludzi. Lubi³ to robiæ. Lubi³ patrzeæ na ich œlepotê. Nie znali Prawdy. Nie mieli o niczym zielonego pojêcia. Ale ¿yli sobie tak, z dnia na dzieñ, nie dostrzegali tego, jaki ten œwiat otaczaj¹cy ich by³ nielogiczny, sztuczny. Na przyk³ad nieliniowoœæ, zapêtlenie czasu. Raz by³ dzieñ, raz noc. Raz na zegarze by³a 15.38, a raz 9.03.

            Oczywiœcie Agenci mieli go na oku od bardzo dawna. Ale bali siê do niego zbli¿yæ. Wiedzieli, kim Corvus jest. Mia³ woln¹ rêkê. Podejrzewa³, ¿e mog¹ mieæ rozkazy zlikwidowaæ go, je¿eli siê za bardzo rozbestwi, ale choæ nigdy nie próbowa³, podejrzewa³, ¿e z Agentem mia³by równe szanse walki. W koñcu byli do siebie podobni.

            Ha. Zee, kochanie, czekaj tam na mnie. Ju¿ nied³ugo po ciebie przyjdê. Zabawimy siê i to ca³kiem nieŸle…

            Alicia siedzia³a w szpitalu. Nie wytrzyma³a tego psychicznie, na³adowa³a w siebie trochê za du¿o prochów na raz. I za wiele rodzajów. Lex siê nieŸle przestraszy³ i j¹ tu przywióz³, bo siê dziwnie zachowywa³a. Podejrzewa³a, ¿e chcia³ siê jej pozbyæ z mieszkania, rozumia³a go, w jej obecnym stanie mo¿na by³o siê jej baæ, aczkolwiek nie podoba³o siê jej, ¿e dawa³ to do zrozumienia w taki niezbyt wyszukany sposób.

            Tym niemniej zamierza³a st¹d wyjœæ tak szybko, jak to tylko bêdzie mo¿liwe. Teraz nie mog³a sobie pozwoliæ na zamkniêcie w czterech œcianach, niewiadomo na jak d³ugo. Rozmawia³a z lekarzem, oczywiœcie powiedzia³a, ¿e nie bêdzie wiêcej braæ prochów, ¿e zg³osi siê do psychiatry.

            Gówno prawda. Mia³a ju¿ to wszystko gdzieœ, lekarzy, Lexa, swoje zdrowie. Liczy³o siê tylko to, czy siê z ni¹ skontaktuj¹. Musia³a poznaæ wreszcie tê odpowiedŸ. Jej ¿ycie od tego zale¿a³o.

            Ktoœ wszed³. Nie spodziewa³a siê niczyich odwiedzin. I nagle, pozna³a go. Rude w³osy opadaj¹ce na twarz i ten skrêt w zêbach wyszczerzonych w uœmiechu godnym kota z Cheshire. W szpitalu oczywiœcie obowi¹zywa³ absolutny zakaz palenia.

 – Przygotuj siê do wyjœcia – powiedzia³ niedbale – Wiesz, kim jestem?

 – Wiem.

 – To zagêszczaj ruchy, co siê tak na mnie gapisz.

 – Kto ciê tu przys³a³? Lete? – spyta³a podkulaj¹c kolana.

            Popatrzy³ na ni¹, trochê zaskoczony tym, ¿e pad³o to imiê.

 – Tak. Lete. Ubieraj siê, powiedzia³em. Czekam na zewn¹trz.

            Wyszed³.

            K³ama³. Pozna³a od razu. Corvus nie móg³ mieæ nic wspólnego z tak¹ osob¹ jak Lete. By³a tego pewna. Poza tym, Corvus, jakby nie by³o, by³ seryjnym morderc¹, wiêc musia³a siê naprawdê pilnowaæ. Ale to, co widzia³a wtedy… czy¿by by³ jednym z Nich, kimkolwiek Oni byli? Przypomina³ jej tym dziwnym sposobem bycia Neo, Trinity, Lete. I tego goœcia, który by³ wtedy z ni¹ w klubie.

            Mia³a jakieœ luki w pamiêci. Przypomina³a sobie strzêpy informacji, kiedy g³êboko siê nad tym zastanawia³a, ale nadal mia³a wra¿enie, ¿e czegoœ jej w tej uk³adance brakuje.

            Zebra³a prêdko swoje nieliczne rzeczy do p³óciennej torby i wysz³a za nim. Po prostu.

            Nikt ich nie zatrzymywa³.

 – Gdzie idziemy? – spyta³a po d³ugiej chwili milczenia.

            Nie odpowiedzia³.

 – Szuka³aœ informacji o mnie – zesztywnia³a. Myœla³a, ¿e dobrze zaciera³a œlady po sobie – Ile o mnie wiesz?

 – Masz na imiê Corvus. Na oko, myœlê, ¿e ko³o trzydziestki – uœmiechn¹³ siê bardzo lekko, acz z nieznaczn¹ satysfakcj¹ – Jesteœ morderc¹ i zabijasz wyj¹tkowo okrutnie, z bli¿ej nieznanych motywów. Podejrzewaj¹ ciê o chorobê psychiczn¹. I jesteœ jednym z Nich.

 – Nich?

 – Umiesz to, co Oni. Neo, Trinity. Jakbyœ by³ nadcz³owiekiem.

            Znowu milcza³ kilka d³ugich, nerwowych minut. Zee prze³knê³a œlinê i pomyœla³a, ¿e pewnie j¹ zabije.

            Ka¿dy na coœ umiera. Loteria. Niektórzy na raka, niektórzy ze staroœci, niektórzy na przedawkowanie dragów. A niektórzy na psychopatycznego morderc

            By³a jeszcze trochê otêpia³a po lekach. Szumia³o i krêci³o siê jej w g³owie. Bardzo siê ba³a, by³o jej zimno i by³a w szponach szalonego zabójcy. Chyba nie mog³o byæ ju¿ gorzej.

 – A co ty myœlisz? Jestem szalony?

 – Masz metodê. Ale nie wiem, jak¹. Nie podoba mi siê, ¿e zabijasz. Nie podoba mi siê, ¿e chcesz zabiæ mnie.

 – Sk¹d wiesz, ¿e chcê ciebie zabiæ? Móg³bym to zrobiæ gdziekolwiek i jakkolwiek, a jeszcze ¿yjesz – ton jego g³osu zmieni³ siê, by³ coraz bardziej natarczywy. Chyba siê irytowa³.

 – Œledzi³am ciê. Szukasz komplementów, zainteresowania swoj¹ osob¹.

 – A sk¹d zabawa w tak¹ psychologiê?

            Ponownie prze³knê³a œlinê. Mia³a doœæ.

 – S³uchaj, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ja te¿ jestem wariatk¹. Chcesz mnie zabiæ, to zabij, a jak nie, to zostaw mnie w spokoju!!

            NajwyraŸniej nie spodziewa³ siê takiego wybuchu zniecierpliwienia z jej strony. Obcy ludzie na nich patrzyli. Chwyci³ j¹ brutalnie za ramiê i poci¹gn¹³ za sob¹.

 – Drzyj siê tak dalej, to jednak ciê zabijê. Nie mów mi, ¿e nie widzisz, co siê tutaj dzieje. Cholerny Matrix.

            Stê¿a³a. Wiêc i on wiedzia³, co to jest Matrix. Dlaczego wszyscy oni to wiedzieli, tylko ona tak beznadziejnie i kompletnie bez sensu szuka³a na to odpowiedzi?!

            Nagle poczu³a straszny ból g³owy. Wzdrygnê³a siê raz i drugi. Corvus puœci³ jej ramiê, spojrza³ na ni¹ zdziwiony. Potrz¹snê³a energicznie g³ow¹, przeczesa³a kilka razy w³osy d³oñmi.

 – Dlaczego… dlaczego nie wolno zabijaæ ludzi? – spyta³a powoli, chrapliwym g³osem.

            W³aœnie, dlaczego?

 – Because they're so precious… so fragile… so little and not-knowing anything…

 – So why do you kill them?

            Podnios³a g³owê. Jakie dziwne mia³ oczy, zimne, zamglone. Metaliczne. Wia³ z nich tak wielki ch³ód, ¿e mimowolnie wzdrygnê³a siê i dosta³a gêsiej skórki. By³ inny. Umia³ to, co Oni, ale by³ inny.

 – And why not? Niewiedza to niewybaczalny grzech.

 – Nie s¹ winni swojej niewiedzy – odpar³a bezbarwnie.

 – Nie szukaj¹ prawdy.

 – Nie wiedz¹, ¿e to, co widz¹, to nieprawda.

 – Powinni siê domyœliæ.

 – Nie ka¿dy chce wiedzieæ.

 – Powinni chcieæ!!! – przerzucali siê tak szybkimi, krótkimi s³owami. Zee wziê³a bardzo g³êboki oddech.

 – They're not ready to know – powiedzia³a twardo, koñcz¹c dyskusjê. By³ zaskoczony. Chyba nikt siê jeszcze nie odwa¿y³ tak z nim rozmawiaæ. Ale teraz nie obchodzi³o jej, ¿e mo¿e j¹ zabiæ.

 – I powiedz im wszystkim, ¿e ju¿ siê ich nie bojê. I nie mam zamiaru uciekaæ.

            Coœ siê zmieni³o. Milcza³ bardzo, bardzo d³ugo. Wpatrywa³ siê w jakiœ oddalony punkt.

            Poprawi³a torbê na ramieniu i czeka³a.

            Odszed³. Zostawi³ j¹ na œrodku ulicy, wœród t³umu ludzi, zaskoczon¹, roztrzêsion¹, chor¹. Sta³a z otworzonymi ustami.

            Wrzasnê³a.

 – Nie drzyj siê tak.

            Zee umilk³a natychmiast.

 – Czy ja mam autentyczn¹ maniê przeœladowcz¹, co usilnie próbuj¹ mi wmówiæ moi lekarze, czy rzeczywiœcie ci¹gle chodz¹ za mn¹ jacyœ dziwni i podejrzani ludzie? – spyta³a, patrz¹c odwa¿nie prosto w – dopiero teraz to zauwa¿y³a – fio³kowo zabarwione oczy Lete.

 – Zdaje ci siê – odpar³a krótko – ChodŸ ze mn¹.

 – Zaraz. Przed chwil¹ cz³owiek o imieniu Corvus wyrwa³ mnie ze szpitala. A teraz ty. Chcê jakichœ odpowiedzi.

 – W³aœnie po to pójdziesz ze mn¹.

            Wobec tego Zee posz³a.

 – Corvus? Czy¿by i on by³ tob¹ zainteresowany? – spyta³a jednak po chwili.

 – Co to znaczy „i on"? I sk¹d wiesz jak on siê nazywa?

 – Widzia³am go, jak odchodzi³. Wszyscy go œledz¹, zastanawiaj¹ siê, kim jest. A tob¹ równie¿ kilka osób siê interesuje, uwierz mi.

 – Dlaczego? Co we mnie jest takiego specjalnego?

 – Wiesz. Wiesz to bez znaków, jak niewielu z nas.

 – Ale co??? Co takiego wiem?! – Zee ostatecznie siê zirytowa³a.

            Usiad³y na jakimœ murku. Mija³y ich t³umy podobnie wygl¹daj¹cych ludzi w garniturach. Taka pora.

 – Wiesz, ¿e Matrix nie jest prawdziwy. Matrix jest tym, co widzisz, s³yszysz, dotykasz go i czujesz jego obecnoœæ. To jest œwiat, w którym ¿yjesz. Œwiat, który istnieje po to, byœ nie dowiedzia³a siê, ¿e jesteœ bateryjk¹.

            Alicia popatrzy³a na ni¹ z ukosa.

 – Z tob¹ jest wszystko w porz¹dku?

 – Najzupe³niej, a z tob¹? Jak wyt³umaczysz swoje sny? Agentów? Nag³e zainteresowanie twoj¹ osob¹? To ci siê nie wydaje, Zee. To jest prawdziwe, ale tylko w twoim umyœle. To jest œwiat taki, jaki by³ jakieœ dwieœcie lat temu. Potem ludzkoœæ wynalaz³a inteligentne maszyny, ca³¹ rasê maszyn. A potem… one siê zbuntowa³y. Ktoœ zacz¹³ wojnê. Ludzie zasnuli niebo chmurami, chcieli odci¹æ maszyny od energii s³onecznej, ich Ÿród³a mocy. A one… zast¹pi³y s³oñce ludŸmi. Nie widzia³am tych miejsc, nigdy nie by³am na powierzchni Ziemi, ale mówiono mi, ¿e tysi¹ce, miliony ludzi s¹ zamkniête w czymœ w rodzaju inkubatorów, przez ca³e ¿ycie œni¹ sen zaprogramowany przez maszyny, pod³¹czeni do dziesi¹tków kabli. Œni¹ Matrix. Wszyscy od³¹czeni maj¹ na ciele gniazda. Na rêkach, na krêgos³upie, na g³owie…

            Przejecha³a delikatnie rêk¹ po karku, na jej twarzy wykwit³ jakby cieñ obrzydzenia.

 – Ty ci¹gle jesteœ pod³¹czona do ich maszynerii. Muszê siê przed tob¹ broniæ, bo mo¿esz byæ Agentem…

 – Ale ja…

 – Agenci to te¿ nie ludzie. To programy Matrixa. Samodzielne. Maj¹ za zadanie zniszczyæ nas, Ruch Oporu. Mog¹ byæ ka¿dym, mog¹ wcieliæ siê w ka¿dego. I s¹ niemal nie do pokonania. Dopóki nie wiedz¹, ¿e tu jestem, jestem bezpieczna. Ale wkrótce siê dowiedz¹, dlatego nie mogê byæ tu d³ugo. Odejdê, ale wrócê po ciebie. Oni mog¹ nie chcieæ ciê od³¹czyæ, coœ tak czujê.

            Zee d³ugo siedzia³a w milczeniu na kamiennym murku wymachuj¹c nogami. S³oñce zaczê³o powoli i majestatycznie chyliæ siê w stronê odleg³ej linii horyzontu, mieni¹c siê z³ocisto-pomarañczowo, a ob³oczki na niebie przybra³y zachwycaj¹cy kolor blado-morelowego ró¿u.

            Piêkne.

 – Wiêc to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe?…

 – To twój sen. Dzieje siê w twojej g³owie i w tych realiach jest prawdziwy. Ale jest œwiat, który jest twoim snem w œnie. Prawdziwy œwiat i prawdziwe miasto. Ostatnie miasto ludzi, pod powierzchni¹ Ziemi. Syjon. Po to w³aœnie walczymy z maszynami. ¯eby ci ludzie mogli ¿yæ tak jak kiedyœ.

            Wsta³a stanowczo.

 – Nie mam ju¿ czasu. Muszê iœæ.

 – Poczekaj! Czy… ten œwiat… czy ja go kiedykolwiek ujrzê? Czy ktoœ mnie uwolni??? – spyta³a z rozpacz¹.

 – Nie wiem. Bêdê siê o to staraæ. Nie rz¹dzê na naszym statku…

 – Statku? Argo?

 – Tak. Zrobiê, co bêdê mog³a.

            Lete znik³a. Zee zarzuci³a torbê na ramiê i posz³a wolnym krokiem do domu, rozmyœlaj¹c o wszystkim, co w tym zwariowanym dniu siê jej przydarzy³o, poza zawaleniem siê ca³ego dotychczasowego ¿ycia. By³a takim typem, który w nawet najgorszych k³opotach potrafi³ siê od nich odci¹æ i pomyœleæ logicznie, którego to zaszczytu nie wszyscy dost¹pili.

            Znalaz³a wtedy telefon komórkowy w koszu na œmieci. Przypadkiem. Tego dnia, kiedy widzia³a tê akcjê z helikopterem. Powtórzy³a ostatni numer, po prostu z ciekawoœci.

 – Centrala?

            Milcza³a. Co mia³a powiedzieæ? £adny, mêski g³os, ale jakoœ dziwnie brzmi¹cy. No i nigdy wczeœniej nie widzia³a takiego numeru na oczy.

 – Co do cholery, przecie¿ ten numer jest… – us³ysza³a w s³uchawce. W tle by³y jakieœ g³osy. Potem klikniêcie i roz³¹czenie siê.

            Weird. Very weird.

            Samochody sta³y w korku, w powietrzu s³ychaæ by³o zwyczajow¹ mieszaninê klaksonów, zdenerwowanych g³osów i przekleñstw kierowców, miejskiego gwaru, œmiechu, rozmów, muzyki p³yn¹cej z samochodowych odbiorników i wszelkiego rodzaju innych odg³osów typowych dla ulicy w centrum miasta oko³o po³udnia.

            Zee sta³a przed drzwiami do mieszkania numer 303.

            Coœ j¹ tutaj najwyraŸniej przywiod³o.

            Zupe³nie nie pamiêta³a, co. Po prostu w którymœ momencie zda³a sobie sprawê z tego, ¿e tutaj jest.

            Siêgnê³a powoli rêk¹ do klamki. W tym samym momencie drzwi siê otworzy³y i stanê³a w nich mi³o wygl¹daj¹ca kobieta.

 – Jesteœ… nie spodziewaliœmy siê ciebie jeszcze teraz… – powiedzia³a. Cichy, nieco zachrypniêty, spokojny g³os. Przyjemny. Musia³a byæ bardzo sympatyczna, ale nieco wyrachowan¹ osob¹.

            Alicia nawet siê nie zdziwi³a. Wesz³a do œrodka, do przedpokoju, powiesi³a swój krótki czarny p³aszcz na wieszaku. Nie by³o na nim ¿adnych innych okryæ.

            Mieszkanie by³o spore. W salonie, na dywanie siedzia³o kilkoro dzieci w ró¿nym wieku i bawi³o siê w najlepsze przesuwaj¹c w powietrzu drewniane klocki z literkami.

            No tak.

            Zee usiad³a w k¹cie. Zastanawia³a siê, do czego j¹ to wszystko zaprowadzi. Dok¹d? Do Syjonu?

            Chcia³a go ujrzeæ. Chcia³a tak bardzo, ze wszystkich si³, zobaczyæ miasto ze swoich snów, wiedzia³a, ¿e to Syjon. Nie umia³a wyt³umaczyæ pochodzenia owych snów, ale wiedzia³a, ¿e by³y prawdziwe. Po prostu musia³y byæ.

            Kobieta tr¹ci³a lekko jej ramiê.

 – Mo¿esz iœæ, Wyrocznia zgodzi³a siê na spotkanie z tob¹ ju¿ teraz.

            Zee wsta³a i wesz³a do kuchni. Starsza, nieco puszysta kobieta, równie¿ Murzynka, siedzia³a przy stole i w zamyœleniu pali³a papierosa. Dziewczyna zatrzyma³a na niej wzrok, ale po chwili rozejrza³a siê po pomieszczeniu. Dziwnie siê tu czu³a. Nieswojo. Czu³a znowu te motyle w ¿o³¹dku.

            Niebezpieczeñstwo.

            Nad drzwiami by³ napis po ³acinie, którego nie rozumia³a.

 – Poznaj siebie – powiedzia³a Wyrocznia – A ty?

 – Nie wiem. Ja jestem… lekarze powiedzieli, ¿e jestem chora. ¯e mam zaniki pamiêci, nie pamiêtam ró¿nych rzeczy i zdarzeñ, niektórzy powiedzieli nawet, ¿e mam rozdwojenie jaŸni. A je¿eli tak, to kim jestem ja i kim jest prawdziwa… Zee? I czy to jedna i ta sama osoba?

 – To zale¿y tylko od ciebie, Œni¹ca – Zee spojrza³a na ni¹ zdziwiona – Tak, ty jesteœ Œni¹ca. Ale pewnego dnia siê przebudzisz. Jesteœ Zagubiona, ale znajdziesz drogê.

            Wyrocznia wsta³a i podesz³a do niej. By³a trochê ni¿sza. Popatrzy³a jej uwa¿nie w oczy.

 – Bardzo chcesz znaleŸæ drogê. I odnajdziesz j¹, mimo wszystko. Ju¿ wiesz, gdzie chcesz zmierzaæ. Ale sen pozostanie tylko snem. Prawdy siê nie zabije.

            Zaci¹gnê³a siê mocno papierosem I wypuœci³a dym w postaci siwego kó³eczka.

 – Precious things… precious dreams… masz pewien dar, ale mo¿esz go nie wykorzystaæ.

 – Ale ja nie rozumiem. Nie pamiêtam, jak siê tu znalaz³am… nie wiem, po co tu jestem.

 – Jesteœ po to, aby tego dowieœæ.

 – Czego?

 – Prawdy. Tego, ¿e Prawda jest i nie da siê jej zniszczyæ.

            Zee drgnê³a.

 – Nie rozumiem. Ja st¹d pójdê – chcia³a wyjœæ.

 – IdŸ, proszê. Rozumiem.

            Dziewczyna pokrêci³a g³ow¹ i opuœci³a zadymion¹ kuchniê. Chwyci³a jednym ruchem swój p³aszcz i wysz³a bez s³owa po¿egnania.

            Pierwsz¹ rzecz¹, któr¹ ujrza³a, gdy dojecha³a do centrum, byli Agenci. Dwóch. Drug¹ by³ Neo, który szarpn¹³ j¹ za ramiê i poci¹gn¹³ za sob¹. A trzeci¹… ciemnoœæ. I brak jakichkolwiek sygna³ów z zewn¹trz.

            Obudzi³a siê w jakiejœ dziupli, bardzo podobnej do tej, w której pierwszy raz spotka³a Neo. Siedzia³ na pod³odze, obok niego Trinity.

 – What the hell is going on? – zapyta³a, gdy tylko odzyska³a g³os. Przez chwilê nie mog³a z siebie wydobyæ ¿adnego dŸwiêku.

            Spojrzeli na ni¹ w ten sam sposób, tak… obojêtnie.

 – Chcesz byæ wolna?

            Kiwnê³a g³ow¹.

 – To bêdzie trochê kosztowaæ, za szybko nas wytropili… Ale mo¿e siê udaæ. Umiesz zrobiæ coœ po¿ytecznego ze swoim cia³em, ¿eby siê broniæ?

 – Trenowa³am kiedyœ karate na zanik miêœni – b¹knê³a.

            Spojrzeli na siebie.

 – Mo¿e byæ. Ale nie zbli¿aj siê do nich, je¿eli to nie bêdzie potrzebne. Zabij¹ ciê bez ostrze¿enia. Najlepiej trzymaj siê z ty³u.

            Kiwnê³a g³ow¹ ponownie.

 – Ja znam prawdê – powiedzia³a po chwili niezrêcznej ciszy.

            Znowu zwrócili spojrzenia na ni¹.

 – Lete mi powiedzia³a.

 – Nie powinna by³a tego robiæ przed od³¹czeniem – powiedzia³a Trinity bez wyrazu, ale to nie by³o bynajmniej skierowane do Zee.

 – Ale wiem, co wy mo¿ecie robiæ. A to oznacza, ¿e ja te¿ tak mogê.

            Uœmiechnêli siê.

 – Nikomu nie udaje siê pierwszy skok – mrukn¹³ Neo do swoich wspomnieñ, Trinity kiwnê³a leciutko g³ow¹. Zee nie zrozumia³a.

            Wyszli. Jeden Agent od razu nawi¹za³ walkê z Neo, Trinity zaœ poci¹gnê³a Aliciê za ramiê i rzuci³a siê do ucieczki, co jakiœ czas odwracaj¹c siê i strzelaj¹c – celnie – do drugiego Agenta, który obra³ sobie je za cel. I ku zdziwieniu Zee, ci¹gle ich goni³.

            Wsiad³y na motor – flashback: jecha³a tak wtedy z Lete… – i pojecha³y z piskiem opon i warkotem silnika (bez t³umika, pomyœla³a), ze z ca³¹ pewnoœci¹ prêdkoœci¹ przekraczaj¹c¹ dopuszczalny limit o DU¯O do jakiejœ innej dzielnicy. Zanim Alicia zd¹¿y³a zadaæ pytanie, Trinity ju¿ na nie odpowiedzia³a. Wpad³y do jakiegoœ secesyjnego budynku i zaryglowa³y drzwi.

 – Neo tu bêdzie nied³ugo. Wyci¹gniemy ciê.

            Czeka³y. Tego drugiego Agenta chyba zgubi³y.

            Zee podkuli³a nogi i objê³a kolana ramionami. Zadr¿a³a, ale tylko przez krótk¹ chwilê.

 – Im nie chodzi tylko o was, prawda? Te¿ o mnie. Za du¿o wiem jak na zwyk³¹ „bateryjkê", jak nas nazywacie, tak?

            Trinity zdjê³a okulary, poprawi³a w³osy opadaj¹ce jej na twarz.

 – Mo¿e. Ale Neo i mnie te¿ bardzo chc¹ dopaœæ, uwierz mi.

            £omot. Dobijanie siê do drzwi.

 – Shit!

            Wsta³y i cofnê³y siê pod œciany. Trinity odkry³a po³y p³aszcza – wow!, pomyœla³a Zee – mia³a tam mnóstwo broni.

 – Give me the gun – powiedzia³a stanowczo.

            Trinity zmierzy³a j¹ wzrokiem.

 – We're in troubles anyway. Just give me the fucking gun!

            Rzuci³a jej Berettê. Alicia j¹ z³apa³a i bez zastanowienia strzeli³a trzy razy w drzwi. Otworzy³y siê – za nimi le¿a³o martwe cia³o ¿o³nierza w czarnym uniformie, z trzema kulami.

            Trinity spojrza³a na ni¹ z zaskoczeniem, ale i uznaniem.

            Us³ysza³y jednak kroki nastêpnych.

 – Na górê!

            Pêdzi³y po schodach jak szalone. Zee wyciska³a z siebie ostatnie poty ¿eby tylko dotrzymaæ tempa biegn¹cej Trinity, która najwyraŸniej niemal w ogóle nie odczuwa³a zmêczenia.

            A jednak ci¹gle Alicia by³a ca³ym umys³em i sposobem pojmowania g³êboko w Matrixie.

            By³y ju¿ na ostatnim piêtrze. Odg³osy poœcigu nadal nie ustawa³y. Rozejrza³y siê bezradnie – nie mia³y ju¿ gdzie uciekaæ.

 – Okno – powiedzia³a krótko Trinity.

 – You're kidding – skwitowa³a Zee patrz¹c na wysokoœæ – by³y chyba na siódmym piêtrze! Jasne. Spox.

 – Ja pierwsza, potem ty. Z³apiê ciê. I masz skoczyæ, jak nie chcesz, ¿eby siê do ciebie dobrali oni.

            Trinity skoczy³a. I wyl¹dowa³a. Zrêcznie. ¯ywa. Niepot³uczona. Alicii nie mieœci³o siê to w g³owie, ale poniewa¿ Agent ju¿ prawie dobieg³, ju¿ widzia³a jego cie

            Skoczy³a.

            Szarpnê³o ni¹ cholernie mocno, ale Trinity j¹ z³apa³a, uginaj¹c siê mocno w kolanach.

            No to ju¿ by³o coœ.

 – Dobra, zwiewamy.

 – Rozdzielmy siê. Bêdzie mu trudniej – zaproponowa³a pospiesznie Zee. Trinity spojrza³a na ni¹ jak na idiotkê.

 – Nie poradzisz sobie!

 – To trudno!

 – Nie pozwalam ci! – krzyknê³a.

 – Na tym jeszcze nikt dobrze nie wyszed³, ¿e próbowa³ rz¹dziæ moim ¿yciem – powiedzia³a wojowniczo Zee, patrz¹c na kobietê spode ³ba. Mierzy³y siê tak kilka u³amków sekundy. A potem skoczy³y, ka¿da w inn¹ stronê.

            Zee bieg³a najszybciej, jak tylko mog³a. Brakowa³o jej po chwili oddechu (Shitshitshit, dlaczego nigdy nie trenowa³am wiêcej sportów?!), ale bieg³a, jakby od tego zale¿a³o jej ¿ycie.

            I s¹dz¹c po odg³osie strza³ów, jakie s³ysza³a, a jakie by³y skierowane najwyraŸniej w jej kierunku, zale¿a³o.

            Schowa³a siê w jakimœ zau³ku, za du¿¹ rur¹ wentylacyjn¹. Ale s³ysza³a Jego kroki. Agenta Browna.

 – Panno Thompson, proszê wyjœæ z ukrycia. Nie zrobiê pani krzywdy. Chcemy tylko, by pomog³a nam pani schwytaæ groŸnych przestêpców.

 – Fuck you! – krzyknê³a. I to by³ chyba b³¹d.

            S³ysza³a jego spokojny, nienaturalny g³os coraz bli¿ej. Skupi³a siê. Jakby chcia³a byæ gdzie indziej…

 – Panno Thompson, nic pani nie zrobiê.

 – Tak? A je¿eli oni maj¹ racjê, ten œwiat jest tylko waszym sztucznym wytworem… i je¿eli wszystko mi tutaj wolno… – wychynê³a troszeczkê z ukrycia, Agent móg³ zobaczyæ po³owê jej twarzy ukrytej w cieniu – Raz mnie widzisz… raz nie…

            Znik³a. A przynajmniej dla Agenta Browna, któremu po prostu znik³a z wykrywaczy wizualnych i termicznych. Zreszt¹ ze wszystkich innych, które posiada³, te¿.

            Znowu straci³a na chwilê œwiadomoœæ. To znaczy, nie wiedzia³a czy na chwilê, czy na kilka godzin, czy dni, ale nie mog³o min¹æ du¿o czasu. Obudzi³a siê na ulicy. I znowu wpad³a na Neo.

 – Sk¹d siê tu wziê³aœ? – to by³o oczywiœcie jego pierwsze pytanie – Gdzie jest Trinity?

 – Nie wiem, rozdzieli³yœmy siê. Agenci.

 – Tyle i ja wiem. Jednego mamy z g³owy.

            Wyba³uszy³a na niego oczy.

 – Mo¿esz pokonaæ Agenta?

            Spojrza³ na ni¹ przez sekundê dziwnie, trochê wynioœle, trochê z zaskoczeniem.

 – Tak – odpar³, ale w jego g³osie nie by³o ¿adnej przechwa³ki. Potem wyci¹gn¹³ telefon i wybi³ jakiœ numer.

 – Tank, widzisz gdzieœ Trinity? – w s³uchawce jakiœ g³os mówi³ coœ przez chwilê – Aha. A Morpheus? Dobrze. W norze za piêæ minut. Przeka¿. I przygotuj wszystko.

            Roz³¹czy³ siê.

 – ChodŸ – powiedzia³, ci¹gn¹c j¹ za ramiê – Musimy siê st¹d wydostaæ, mam ju¿ doœæ tego miejsca.

            Szli chwilê, najwyraŸniej Neo pragn¹³ nie wzbudzaæ zainteresowania bior¹c któryœ z samochodów zaparkowanych na ulicy. Alicia by³a pewna, ¿e móg³ to zrobiæ bez trudu.

 – Czy to boli? – spyta³a po chwili Zee – Od³¹czenie.

            Neo milcza³ chwilê.

 – Tak. Bardzo. Ale ten ból œwiadczy o tym, ¿e naprawdê ¿yjesz.

            Myœla³a doœæ d³ugo nad tymi s³owami.

            Nie ma tak ³atwo. Us³ysza³ ten strza³ o u³amek sekundy za póŸno. Kula wystrzelona przez Agenta Jonesa trafi³a w ramiê Zee. Dziewczyna wrzasnê³a i przycisnê³a rêkê do rany. Agent strzela³ dalej, Neo zaœ odwróci³ siê i wyci¹gn¹³ rêkê. Pociski zatrzyma³y siê w powietrzu. Po prostu zawis³y. Alicia patrzy³a z podziwem na jego nieludzkie umiejêtnoœci.

            Jones przesta³ strzelaæ. Naboje upad³y na ziemiê. Neo zaœ zaatakowa³ go wrêcz, równie nieludzko. Z niesamowit¹ szybkoœci¹, zrêcznoœci¹ i absolutn¹ pewnoœci¹ wygranej.

            Alicia dostrzeg³a kogoœ, kto siê do nich zbli¿a³.

            Corvus.

            Cholera, on to im chyba nie pomo¿e.

 – Tam jest Corvus! – krzyknê³a – Spróbujê go odci¹gn¹æ!

 – Nie! – odkrzykn¹³ – Uciekaj!

            Odmówi³a. Wykrzykn¹³ jeszcze jak¹œ nazwê ulicy, zadaj¹c silny cios w szczêkê Agenta. Ona zaœ sta³a i czeka³a, a¿ zabójca do niej podejdzie.

 – Proszê, proszê. Czy¿byœcie potrzebowali pomocy? – powiedzia³ spokojnie, kiedy Neo rzuci³ Agentem ostatecznie o ziemiê, cia³o przybra³o znowu ostateczny wygl¹d.

 – Szuka³em ciê Zee. I przede wszystkim, Neo. Wybrañcze. – doda³ kiwaj¹c g³ow¹ w jego stronê – Brakuje tylko kapitanów, ale to innym razem. Wy te¿ mo¿ecie byæ. Na pocz¹tek.

            Nagle Neo wszystko zrozumia³.

 – Zee, uciekaj!!! On te¿ jest programem!

            Spojrza³a zdêbia³a na rudego mordercê.

 – Agenci robi¹ siê za kiepscy dla was. Trzeba by³o znaleŸæ jakiœ inny œrodek, prowokacjê. Zyskaæ zaufanie Ruchu Oporu.

 – Sukinsyn! – wrzasnê³a i zaatakowa³a go. Unika³ wszystkich jej ciosów bez najmniejszego wysi³ku.

 – Shit! – rozdar³a siê, niewiadomo czy dlatego, ¿e nie udawa³o siê jej go uderzyæ, czy z bólu.

 – Takich jak ja ju¿ nied³ugo bêdzie wiêcej – powiedzia³ nadal spokojnie Corvus, uœmiechaj¹c siê upiornie – Dziesi¹tki, setki. Jak wtedy sobie poradzicie?

            Neo wymierzy³ w niego ze swojej broni.

 – No? Czemu tego nie zrobisz? A jeœli to nie zadzia³a?

            Mija³y kolejne milisekundy. Ju¿ drugi raz. Po raz drugi Neo siê zawaha³. I to nie on wykoñczy³ zabójcê.

 – To zawsze dzia³a – strza³ od ty³u roz³upa³ mu czaszkê. Rubinowa krew obryzga³a nieco Aliciê.

            Trinity.

            Corvus nie zmieni³ postaci.

 – Cholera, zsy³aj¹ na nas chyba wszystko, co siê da.

            Zee dotknê³a lekko swojego przestrzelonego ramienia.

 – WyobraŸ sobie, ¿e nie jesteœ ranna – powiedzia³ Neo, ogl¹daj¹c bardzo pobie¿nie ranê.

 – Jak?

 – If you believe you're bleeding, you will.

            Wyci¹gn¹³ niewiadomo sk¹d nó¿ i ci¹³ swoj¹ d³oñ. Rana po chwili po prostu znik³a. Zee otworzy³a usta ze zdziwienia.

 – Do not believe.

            Niestety, ju¿ zbli¿a³ siê odrodzony Agent Jones.

 – Morpheus czeka w norze. Ale nie zd¹¿ymy.

            Neo wyci¹gn¹³ z kabury Walthera P99 i poda³ go Zee.

 – Mniemam, ¿e ju¿ wiesz, jak siê tym pos³ugiwaæ.

 – Wiem.

 – Je¿eli siê nam nie uda, a jest taka mo¿liwoœæ, nie mo¿esz daæ siê z³apaæ. Wrócimy po ciebie tak szybko, jak tylko siê da. Za du¿o ju¿ wiesz, ¿eby ciê tak po prostu tutaj zostawiæ. Ale musisz siê gdzieœ ukryæ. Albo ca³y czas siê przemieszczaæ. I broniæ siê przed nimi.

 – A jak zamierzacie mnie znaleŸæ?

 – Mamy swoje sposoby.

            Strzelili jednoczeœnie wszyscy troje do Agenta. I wszyscy troje chybili. Pojawi³o siê jeszcze dwóch. Z wyraŸnymi zamiarami.

 – This is definitely not good – mruknê³a Alicia – You're not gonna make it.

            Trinity i Neo spojrzeli na siebie znowu wymownie. Po raz kolejny zrozumieli siê bez s³ów, po prostu ich nie potrzebowali. Nie w tym miejscu, nie w Matrixie.

            Cholera, silna by³a. Silniejsza ni¿ wielu z Nich przed od³¹czeniem. Je¿eli ktoœ na nie zas³u¿y³, to w³aœnie ona.

            Ale teraz nie by³o czasu.

 – OK. We run left, you run right.

            Jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Alicia znowu bieg³a, znowu walczy³a o ¿ycie. Œciska³a w d³oni Walthera, którego dosta³a od Neo. Mia³y sekundy. Tylko sekundy.

            Agent chwyci³ j¹ za ramiê. Cholernie mocno.

 – Panno Thompson, pójdzie pani ze mn¹.

 – Fuck you – powtórzy³a ze z³oœci¹.

 – Albo bêdê zmuszony u¿yæ si³y – doda³ bezbarwnie, bez uczuæ i wyci¹gn¹³ p³ynnym ruchem pistolet – Pomo¿e nam pani, czy tego chce, czy nie.

            Neo i Trinity byli ju¿ daleko. Byli bezpieczni. Mogli uciec.

            Jezu, tak bardzo chcia³am zobaczyæ Syjon. Tylko to. Oni nie mog¹ mnie dostaæ. Nie mog¹! Nie chcê tego! Bêd¹ torturowaæ! Bêdzie ból, ³zy, bêdzie wyklinanie wszystkich i wszystkiego, dlaczego ja, dlaczego w³aœnie ja…

            Przecie¿…

            A co jeœli nie jestem gotowa? Je¿eli to jest niemo¿liwe… Jeœli nie jestem doœæ silna, nie starczy mi odwagi i wiary w siebie? Je¿eli tak po prostu mia³o byæ, ¿e nie dane mi jest zobaczyæ Syjon takim, jakim jest naprawdê?

            …Sen pozostanie snem.

            Matrix pozostanie Matrixem.

            Popatrzy³a na metalicznego Walthera w swojej rêce. W jednej chwili podjê³a decyzjê, przy³o¿y³a go sobie do skroni.

 – I do not believe – powiedzia³a.

            I strzeli³a.

_Prawda nie umrze._

Log out.

A/N: Pisz¹c ten fanfik korzysta³am z w³asnych pomys³ów, The Matrix (filmu), pierwotnej wersji scenariusza (scena z chatem) i tekstu piosenki „Sleeping Awake". I mo¿e odrobinkê Animatrix – The Last Flight of Osiris. Odrobinkê. Nie ogl¹da³am Matrix Reloaded (dopiero jak robi³am beta-reading). I jakoœ tak mam, ¿e niektóre dialogi piszê po angielsku, nie wiem, czasami ju¿ myœlê po angielsku, dla mnie to po prostu lepiej brzmi. Jak komuœ przeszkadza… To tyle. Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Stara³am siê, by imiona, nazwiska i inne nazwy, które siê pojawiaj¹ tutaj, coœ znaczy³y. Wiêc jak siê komuœ chce, to niech posprawdza. No. Idê spaæ z czystym sumieniem. Log out.


End file.
